Handmaiden's Chronicles - Sabe's Legacy
by Frostings
Summary: Sabe's story and her strong connection with the Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi... ::FIFTH PART UPLOADED!::
1. Handmaiden's Chronicles: Sabe's Legacy C...

Handmaiden's Chronicles – Sabé's Legacy

Handmaiden's Chronicles – Sabé's Legacy

DISCLAIMER: You know, this is one of those insignificant little fanfics that are scattered in the web. I'm not getting money out of this, so please don't sue me because ehrm…the Force is not strong with me. -_-;

~~**~~

They first met in unusual circumstances. She, a Handmaiden, had been assigned to be a decoy for the queen: dressing and acting like her while the real Amidala hovered about unnoticed—a strategy used only in the direst situations. He was a Padawan, a student of a Jedi, a tried and tested fighter and one of the peacekeepers of the galaxy. Their paths crossed abruptly, yet for some time remained unnoticed. Because she was a queen first and a person afterwards. And he was a Jedi—and that was all that there was to him. 

When they had been forced to land on the desert-planet called Tatooine, Queen Amidala summoned Sabé for a private conference in her quarters. It was a strange sight: Sabé, dressed in majestic black robes, was speaking with her head bowed before the girl wearing Handmaiden's clothing. The younger girl spoke in a clear, low voice, while the older one was replying in a soft, hushed tone. 

"I have decided to go with the Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn. Captain Panaka has informed me that if ever an attack came upon this ship, there will be little to be done in order to protect me. This is a mission of dire importance…" she trailed off, knowing Sabé would understand.Even if the ship was destroyed, Amidala would be able to escape, unscathed, therefore she might still be able to carry out her plea to the Galactic Senate.

Sabé looked up a little. "I knew you would tell this, my lady. And if there would be a message from home…?" she said this so casually that one might think that she was offering Amidala some tea. "Might I be right to assume that we shall send no reply?" 

A flash of pain flickered across the queen's face, but disappeared quickly. "No. You are not to send any reply. To give out our coordinates to anyone would surely cut this mission short." Then there was a short silence as Amidala stood up. "You know what to do, Sabé. I trust you." This last sentence had a softer voice in it and Sabé bowed deeply. And as if on cue, Rabé appeared, holding in her hands garments suited for the climate of the planet.

'Your Majesty." Rabé bowed. "The Master Jedi will be leaving any time soon. You must be made ready." Amidala nodded, and walked noiselessly outside the quarters.

~~**~~

"Captain Panaka has given me unsettling news." Sabé, seated on the queen's throne, informed the Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi. Her face was smooth and white as freshly fallen snow; yet Obi-wan sensed a slight tinge of irritation in her eyes and demeanor. "The Jedi Master has put us—and the whole mission, in a gamble with some locals of this planet. I wanted you yourself to brief us on the matter, Jedi." 

"They met this boy—" Obi-wan began, pausing to recall what his master told him. "A human slave boy, who volunteered to help them find money in the easiest way possible—pod racing. The boy made a pod racer by himself, and Master Jinn bet the Nubian so that his bet would be worth something. 

Obi-wan shifted slightly, sensing the Queen's disapproval, trying to look for words. "I assure you, your Majesty, that he was only looking out for your best interests. He seems confident that you have faith in him."

"Then he assumes too much." She said—rather haughtily—as Obi-wan noted. Then she seemed to calm herself a little then went on. "As it is too late to change Master Jinn's plans and his mind, I trust that you will inform us of the outcome of this." She paused. "I will wait for good news." She threw in, for good measure. 

"I understand, your Majesty." Obi-wan bowed deeply. "I will make sure that you will be directly informed of the outcome of the pod races as soon as I hear from my Master." 

"I hope," she said softly. "He will not fail my people." Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"You may leave." The queen told him, with a slight nod of her head, a movement highlighted by the huge black feathers on her headdress. As soon as the door hissed shut behind the young Jedi, Sabé waited for Rabé and Eirtaé's comments. 

"Reckless and rather impudent, if I should say so myself." Eirtaé finally said, shaking her head. 

"But what else could we do? Perhaps the Jedi Master could do only what he can do." Rabé countered. "And anyway, it's better than betting the Queen's wardrobe and jewelry. They don't even belong to the Queen. They belong to Naboo." 

"I hope Queen Amidala is enjoying herself. I'm sure that I'm not." Sabé rotated her stiff neck and shook out her arms to rid herself of the uneasy feelings that had been hounding her the whole day. 

"Accompanying the Jedi Master was quite an unexpected move for her, was it not?" Rabé moved forward to massage Sabé's shoulders, giving her friend a sympathetic smile. 

"Staying in one place, especially in unknown territory is a death trap." Sabé replied, in defense of the queen's decision to leave. "I think she'll get to think better on what to say when she's in front of the Senate. She's like that." 

"She's like you." Eirtaé smiled wryly. "Honestly, why can't you just sit down and think instead of walking around like sleepwalking zombies?" 

Rabé and Sabé gave her a puzzled look. "Zombies?" they chorused.

Eirtaé shrugged. "Just an expression I picked up somewhere." She said nonchalantly. 

~~**~~

Aside from that, the Padawan and the Handmaiden had very few interactions. While waiting for Qui-Gon, Padmé, Artoo Detoo and Jar Jar to return, Obi-wan busied himself with the parts of the ship that he could restore without any new parts. He was very good at this, for back when he was very young (and that seemed a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away!) this was his only passion and hobby. But now he was working away as hard as he could—for the safety of a kingdom and a people. 

Sometimes the queen left her conference chambers to personally overlook the repairs on the ship, and Obi-wan also noted that she always sent for status reports. Aside from that, she remained hidden away. Obi-wan always observed her from a distance, though, reaching through the Force to be able to gauge if was tired, anxious or displeased. Mostly, though, he felt that she was driven to distraction by anxiety. He was worried for her.

~~**~~

Obi-wan stood some distance from the ship, shielding his eyes from the sand being whipped up by the winds. This was not a good sign. A sandstorm? _This is going to slow them down._

"We've received a message from home." Captain Panaka's voice called out to him. 

The throne room was thick with tension when he walked in. The Queen acknowledged his arrival with a slight nod. Panaka hit a few buttons on his belt, and a hologram image of the elderly man that Obi-wan met back in Naboo floated in the middle of the room. Seeing his image, Obi-wan felt the queen tensing. It was Governor Sio Bibble.

"The death toll is catastrophic. We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me." His eyes were desperate, his voice pleading. Sabé closed her eyes, steeling her resolve, recalling what Amidala told her. The holovid flickered out. 

"It's a trick. Send no reply. Send no transmissions of any kind." Obi-wan said quietly, looking into her eyes. She could sense his sympathy. She had exposed herself too much. She only looked at him silently in reply—and agreement. With this, he walked out of the room. 

~~**~~

Obi-wan decided it was best to inform his master of this new development. A connection was immediately established.

"Obi-wan." 

"We have received a holovid from the governor of Theed." Obi-wan said, straight to the point. "He was asking the queen for help."

"Sounds like bait to establish a linking transmission." Qui-Gon commented, as Obi-wan expected he would. He was completely right but—Obi-wan recalled the heavy sorrow washing over the queen. The people…her people that she had sworn to protect were in danger, and she was where she could not help them. He knew the feeling all too well. 

"What if he's right. What if it is true…and the people are dying?" he asked quietly. 

Qui-Gon paused before answering. "Either way, we're running out of time." Then the connection was cut. Obi-wan stared at his comlink before replacing it on his belt. He turned to see the queen standing on the doorway, watching him intently. Her expression was unreadable, but it seemed to him that she was now regarding him in a new light, believing now that they really wanted to help her and the rest of Naboo. Without saying anything, she moved away from the doorway and out of his sight. 

_ _

~~**~~

_This is too much! A little too much! _Sabé groaned to herself, twisting her body to one side again. Night had already settled on Tatooine, yet sleep refused to settle on Sabé. Jedi Kenobi had just informed her that their ship was the placed bet on the pod races.If they lost…if they lost…

She finally sat up. _Padmé purposely did this to drive me insane!_ She thought angrily. She was against the idea of Amidala going with the Jedi Master from the very start, but her opinion was no match for the Queen's. This would never work, she decided, standing up. The other handmaidens were already asleep, brought about their exhaustion and worry. They had spent the whole day discussing theories on what happened on Naboo, and what the Trade Federations' ulterior motive to their planet really was. And Amidala—how was she faring? She frowned and tried to shake these unpleasant thoughts from her head.

Exhausted. She was terribly exhausted. She felt stiff all over, brought about the fact that she had been sitting ALL DAY, doing nothing but to worry and speculate. Usually when she was tired and restless like this, she would go to the combat room and practice her skills with her blade. But since they weren't anywhere near Naboo…

She would have to settle for a walk. Sabé stood up and began groping in the dark for the nearest hooded robe. Eirtaé had flung hers around here _somewhere_. Ah, she had found it. The texture, the shape…this was it. She then quickly twisted her hair in a simple bun that she favored. She didn't want to turn the lights on and wake her companions. The last thing she wanted was to do impersonate the queen in the middle of the night. Working quickly, she threw on the robe and pulled its hood up, and she slipped on the soft shoes that the Handmaidens wore. Again, she didn't know whose shoes it really was, but they all were the same sizes anyway, so it fit perfectly. She headed for the door, punched a few buttons on the small computer pad located beside it, the door opened, and she walked out. 

As she had expected, the hallways were empty, and she fell into her thoughts again. But it was far from political. What of Saché and Yané…and Governor Bibble? Are they held in detention? Killed? Sabé dreaded to find out. Faces of friends and children welled up in her, and she hurried her pace a little bit, almost colliding into someone. 

It was Obi-wan Kenobi. He had avoided her just in time, and didn't seem to be surprised by her sudden appearance. He paused however, recognizing the hood and build of one of the queen's Handmaidens.

"It is a little late for touring the ship, isn't it?" he remarked dryly. 

"Forgive me, Jedi Kenobi." Sabé was quick to reply. "I didn't see you." 

"Where are you going, if I may ask?" 

"I am going to tour the ship." She said with the same dry tone he had used earlier. She regretted it immediately. This was no way to speak to a Jedi, much less to a Jedi who was helping to save Naboo. 

"You are anxious and apprehensive." Kenobi commented, picking up her emotions. _They must be really bouncing off me!_ Sabé thought miserably. She was not really in the mood to be commented on by a Jedi.

"Do not fear, Handmaiden. Your friend is safe, and very soon we will be able to help your planet, once we reach Coruscant." Kenobi said, trying to reassure her. Sabé thought he sounded like one of those knights in stupid romantic novels with his 'do not fear' speech.

"But we will still see that for ourselves, won't we?" Sabé said, sardonic smile playing on her lips. Obi-wan gave her a funny look. She didn't know herself why she felt so weird tonight, but she just attributed it to her stress.

"The queen isn't around anywhere, I hope?" he asked, blue eyes narrowing a little. Sabé inhaled sharply at these words. 

"No, Jedi Kenobi. She is getting her well-deserved sleep." Sabé was quick to reply. _Yeah right._

_ _

__"I'm glad." His features finally softened—whenever she saw him, he was always scrunched up, making him look older than he actually was. "I've been doing nothing but bring bad news all day which I think is—pretty much what makes you anxious right now, Handmaiden."

"Yes." She said, her tone even. Jedi were supposed to be mind readers, did he suspect? _You look like a Gungan; you look like a Gungan, _she thought to herself, a sort of test for him. But no, the look on his face didn't change. Good. "I will be going on ahead, Jedi Kenobi." She decided to say. The less time they conversed, the better.

"I will accompany you." He said, surprising her. He noticed her reaction and laughed softly. "What? Did you expect me to leave a lady like yourself to wander around the ship unattended? We are still very much in danger, Handmaiden—"

"Sabé." She supplied, suddenly feeling weak. Things weren't looking good. What if he would recognize her? 

"—Sabé. And besides, I'm making rounds myself." Not coming up with a good excuse not to (and besides, her legs were still stiff) they began walking.

"It's very kind of you." She said politely. _Don't screw up Sabé. Or else as soon as you get to Naboo, you better be checking out new posts. _She looked at Obi-wan. _Don't Jedi ever sleep? _She thought to herself, rather miserably. They walked for a minute or two in silence. Taking another quick glance at the young man, who seemed to have NO desire to start a conversation, she gathered her courage to speak first.

"Are you sure I am of no inconvenience?" she asked timidly. "You seem to need rest."

The Jedi shook his head slowly. "It's nothing. There are just some things that have been bothering me lately."

Sabé nodded. "The pod race."

He shook his head, more vigorously this time. "I have confidence in my Master's decisions."

"And you have great faith." She added lightly, although this crazy idea of his Master annoyed her to the core. "Or have you foreseen a triumph through the Force?" There. She did it. She brought up a topic that she had been itching to bring up. Not everyone met a Jedi everyday, much less converse with him or her. 

Obi-wan sensed a note of mockery tinged with genuine interest in the last question. "Only Jedi trained well in the Force can foresee the future. And even if I did foresee it, it doesn't necessarily mean it will happen. The future is always moving." He explained, trying to figure this girl out.

"I see." Sabé mumbled, her interest heightening. "Well, I'll admit it. I am more interested in the Force than future-reading. I've read that before the rise of the Jedi, the Force was something ambivalent—undecipherable and unreachable. Many religions were built around the belief of the existence of the Force. Those who were Force-sensitive were greatly burdened by their talent, ridiculed by society. Many refer of this power not as a 'force' but as a Secret Life." Sabé drew her breath after this short narrative. "Is my brief reconstruction of history correct, Jedi?" 

He smiled widely in spite of himself. "Quite true. I must say I'm impressed. That was quite a bit of history that was always overlooked. Where did you get your references? More likely, your parents told you that story, didn't they?"

She stiffened a little, almost unnoticeably, under her dark-blue cloak. "My parents died a long time ago. I've been living in the Theed palace all my life." She informed him quietly.

Obi-wan was caught off-guard and looked away awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm not sad. I never knew them. They died when I was quite young." _It's just that it's surprising when people mention it to me—my parents._

_ _

__"I see. You were taken in by the government."

"Only because they saw that I had potential. You Jedi seem to have that habit too, am I right?" she peeked at him from under her hood, hoping he was not annoyed or insulted by her remark. He wasn't. His face was as calm as before, his eyes clear. They walked in utter silence (for a Nubian starship made very little noise) and she began to wonder if he heard her at all.

"Yes." He suddenly said, making her jump. "I was only a year old when they took me to the Temple. I consider it my home, they way you consider Theed palace your home." He seemed to ponder on it.

_Jedi or not, he's pretty strange._ But he was right. The mere mention of her home made her yearning to be there again. She couldn't imagine a life without a home, without serving her queen and the people. She glanced at Obi-wan again, still lost in his own thoughts. He was like her, too, she realized. A life dedicated to service—only on a grander scale, and with less nice clothes. You could almost say that we're two peas in a pod, she thought to herself, a small smile playing on her lips. A bantha and…another bantha…she stopped there, chiding herself for her silliness.

A sound of ripping cloth pulled Obi-wan and Sabé from their reveries. Sabé felt a strong tug at the hem of her cloak.

_Oh gods no…_

__She twisted her body to see what was wrong—an unwise move, for she heard more cloth ripping. "What is that?" she cried in alarm. 

"Don't move." Obi-wan told her as he bent to inspect the ripped hem. He sounded too serious for a ripped hem, Sabé thought, a little amused.

"It's a bad tear. It got caught in a half-open air vent." Obi-wan reported from below, plucking the cloth from the grate and pushing it back into the vent. The back of the cloak was almost split into two. 

"Oh in Piabree's name…!" Sabé muttered savagely, but her face fell when she turned her head and saw the damage herself. "Nooo…" she moaned. All the pent-up feelings of despair flooded out of her and she completely lost control over herself. "It's not even my cloak! Eirtaé will kill me!" 

It was pretty funny to see a usually cool and dignified Handmaiden to lose composure, but Obi-wan decided not to tell her that, fearing her opinion on that matter. "It's just a cloak. You can sew it back on tonight." He told her, trying his best not to laugh at Sabé's dismay.

"No." Sabé groaned miserably. "It's Eirtaé's cloak and she's so particular about these things. And besides…" her voice dropped a notch lower. "…I'm a bad seamstress. She'll notice." 

"You're a bad what? You can't sew?" Obi-wan looked shocked.

"I was trained for other things!" she spluttered, embarrassed. "Never mind. I can handle this myself." She turned on her heel, ready to leave.

"Wait a second." He called. "I can help you." 

She faced him again. "You can? How?" 

"I can sew." He said simply.

"You CAN?" the disbelief was evident in her voice.

"Well…yes." It was his turn to be embarrassed. "Part of my training when I was eight, learning how to meditate."

_Meditation and sewing? Huh? Crazy Jedi! _She looked doubtful. "But that was a long time ago." 

"How do you think I maintain these things?" he asked, gesturing at his brown robes.

_No time to be picky. You need to be in Eirtaé's good favour if you want her to help you in this impersonation shtick. _She gave this some thought, then finally conceded. "Okay. You win." 

Obi-wan walked towards her to get her cloak. She suddenly drew away. "Wh—what do you think you're doing?!" she demanded.

He seemed puzzled for a moment. "I'm—going—to—take…your cloak to sew it up." he said slowly.

_Are you dense or what? _"I'm only wearing my nightclothes underneath." She said softly.

Obi-wan suddenly flushed a deep red. "Um—of course." He said, regaining his composure. He shrugged off his outer robe and handed it to her. "You can use mine for the meantime." He offered. 

"Thank you." She said meekly, taking the offered robe. It had no hood. Damn. Obi-wan turned his back on her a she took off her cloak and replaced it with his robe. Slipping it on her shoulders, it felt light but heavy enough to keep her warm. It smelled like grass. Why was that? There was no grass around here. She tied the sash quickly to secure it in place. "Jedi Kenobi." 

He turned back to her, and she quickly lowered her face. She handed him her ruined cloak. Suddenly she felt shy and embarrassed. "Maybe it's not a good idea…no, this is terribly rude of me!" she drew back. _Idiot! He's a JEDI, and you're asking him to sew up Eirtaé's cloak?!_ "I'm sorry. I've been out of my wits end. You're right. It's just a cloak. I'll just explain everything to Eirtaé. She'll understand. You really don't have to. I was just babbling back then…as I am babbling right now." Now she's lost it. Dignity, self-respect…all down the drain... She fought back tears and growing sense of discomfort and embarrassment.Why was she like this? She was supposed to be the cool-headed Handmaiden, wasn't she? She looked in Obi-wan's blue eyes, apologetic.

Obi-wan, on his part, was totally confused. He didn't usually talk to women, and Sabé had to be one of the strangest ones he met in his life.He couldn't keep up with her. "No, it's alright. Really. I owe you one." He said gently. 

"Yeah. How?" Obi-wan almost laughed. Just some time ago, she was so…so formal. Now she was simply…delightful. 

"You came along when I needed distraction." He told her.

She frowned a bit. "That doesn't sound good." 

"As a matter of fact, your distraction was quite refreshing." He admitted.Without her hood, he could see her face clearly and he thought she was lovely. One of the loveliest women he had ever seen (not that he noticed women much). "It would be a great honor for me to sew up a cloak that you have used." He said sincerely. 

"Let's just hope Eirtaé washed that before taking it here." She smiled ruefully. The smile vanished. "I can't let you. You're a Jedi Knight…"

He held up a hand, silencing her. "We're _friends._" It felt good saying that.

~~**~~

"Waaaaaaaaaaaake up queenie!" Rabé's voice pounded gratingly on her ears. Sabé buried herself deeper into the pillows, trying to ignore her friend's calls. 

"Queenie, queenie, queenie, wakeuppy!" Rabé persisted, knowing that the more she made her voice whiny, the more effective it would be. Still, Sabé didn't budge. "Geez, Sabé, hurry up and wake up! I still have to fix your hair!" 

"What time is it?" Sabé said in her pillow.

"I'm not sure, but it's an hour before the first sun rises." Eirtaé informed her, her voice a little farther off than Rabé's. 

Eirtaé! Sabé shot up, almost colliding her forehead with Rabé's. They looked at each other, Rabé looking puzzled, Sabé looking dazed. She suddenly looked at Eirtaé, and saw that she had already bathed and dressed—in the blue cloak! The hood was down, and Eirtaé gave her another look. 

"Great. She's trapped in her own world again." Rabé snorted, rolling her eyes. "Go and take a bath, young lady. You have impersonation to do." 

"I know, I know." Sabé grumbled, catching the towel Eirtaé tossed to her. Her eyes passed by the black number she had been wearing ever since their escape from Naboo. Ugh. 

As she took a bath, events of the past night filtered into her mind. Jedi Kenobi offered to sew Eirtaé's cloak, and she headed back to her room to catch some sleep. However, her conversation with him left her more sleepless than before. In two hours' time, she met him at the hallway as planned, and swapped his robe for her cloak. When she went back to her room, she could no longer resist the charms of unconsciousness, and gave to it, only to be awakened again.

The bath roused her senses considerably, and soon she was ready to have her makeup and dress donned on. The first sunrise was just threatening to spill over the horizon as they finished putting on the ceremonial paint. Before everything else, Sabé finally decided to tell them a truth…well, parts of the truth. 

"Um…hey guys?" she said, rather uncertainly. Rabé and Eirtaé looked up expectantly. "There's something I have to tell you…" she took a deep breath. "I couldn't sleep well last night, and I took a walk in Handmaiden's attire—" 

"I hope it wasn't mine." Eirtaé commented. 

"You didn't bump into anyone, did you?" Rabé asked, her voice tightening. 

"I ran into the Jedi." Sabé admitted morosely. "I had to introduce myself as Sabé. It was too sudden; I had no time to think. I wish I had." 

"Sabé!" Eirtaé cried, disdainful. "How can you be so careless? You've practically blown our cover!"

"That's why I need you to help me." Sabé pleaded. "Rabé could have the day off, so I could just have one Handmaiden, while we can say that Sabé is sick, dead, whatever…" 

Rabé and Eirtaé exchanged glances, doubtful. Rabé shrugged. "If it involves me and some rest, I definitely agree on it."

"The damage has been done." Eirtaé agreed, sighing. "At least this half-witted plan of yours is a little believable, Sabé. You owe us one." 

"Yeah. I'll jot it down my list." Sabé remarked sarcastically, as the feathered headpiece was slowly settled on her head.

~~**~~

"Good morning, your Highness." 

"Jedi Kenobi." Sabé returned, her voice deep and authoritative, a perfect copy of Amidala's. "Has Master Jinn sent us any word yet?" 

"I'm afraid not, Highness. The pod race begins in an hour's time. It will be over quickly, however, and the outcome of the races will be reported to you as soon as possible." Obi-wan returned, keeping his pace up with the queen. 

"Good. And the ship…?" 

"The ship is all ready for the parts, Highness." 

"Very well. Thank you, you may go." Sabé tried not to study his face too carefully. When she first saw him, she didn't think he was handsome, she even thought he was arrogant with his swashbuckler moves. But now he seemed…different. Kinder looking. Or was it just she? _Snap out of it Sabé, you idiot! You've caused yourself enough trouble do you hear me?!_

"Your Highness?" his voice slapped her back into reality. She didn't show this, of course. Obi-wan was now studying HER carefully. "I see you are accompanied by only one Handmaiden. If you don't mind me asking, where is the other one?" 

Sabé felt her heart stop for a moment, and she exhaled slowly. "Sabé?" she discreetly signaled Eirtaé to answer that question.

"She has taken ill." Eirtaé was quick to inform Obi-wan. "She is resting at this moment." 

"Ill?" he looked concerned. "What ails her?"

Eirtaé racked her mind—right, what COULD she be sick of? This planet? Her life? Or perhaps the fact that she's playing the queen, the most stressful job in Handmaidenology? Her stupidity in bringing along all this trouble? She finally settled on saying,"Food poisoning." 

"Food poisoning?" he echoed, brows furrowing. "Is she alright?" 

"Yes. But she needs rest. I think it was caused by some of the…food stuffs that had been stacked away for too long." Eirtaé said slowly, hoping the Jedi wouldn't play mind reading and discover her lie. 

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that." He paused to digest the information. "Is there anything I could do to help?" 

"She is best to be left alone." Sabé said. "I thank you for your kindness, but I assume you have other things to do." _Come on you stubborn Jedi! Buy this story already!_

"Your Highness assumed rightly." He drew himself up. "We should be all careful then with the food on the ship." 

"Oh, I just think Sabé ate too much." Eirtaé commented, a little un-handmaiden like. She couldn't help it, the situation was funnier than she expected. Sabé threw her a sharp look before the Jedi bowed and left the throne chamber.

~~**~~

A few hours later, there was still no word from Qui-Gon.

"I'm worried." Eirtaé had said more than once. Sabé bit her lip and said nothing. It would do no good to agree with Eirtaé and heighten her anxiety. She instead fixed her eyes on the clenched fists on her lap. She wanted to go home, wished that this nightmare had never happened. She closed her eyes. 

Then, images from a forgotten time met her. Faces—smiling faces. A man and a woman. Who were they? They seemed taller than her; they were reaching out, picking her up. "Sabé—Sabé…" the woman cooed. The woman with her face. "Everything's going to be alright, Sabé." The woman said, smiling sadly.

"…Mother?" 

The dream ended. Eirtaé was calling her name. The Jedi—Obi-wan—wanted to see her. She was instantly jolted into tension again. He stalked in, and then broke into a smile. _Oh, gods…I can't believe it…_

"The parts will be coming in shortly." He announced, smiling radiantly. "We'll be ready for travel in a few hours' time." 

Sabé wanted to cry, to laugh, and to scream in delight all in the same time. Instead, she gave him a small smile. "That is very good news." She glanced at Eirtaé, who grinned under the handmaiden cloak. 

A step closer to home. 

~~**~~

"There is something that you have to know about the boy." Qui-Gon began, drawing up a seat in front of Obi-wan. "About Anakin Skywalker." 

Obi-wan nodded. "The Force is strong in him. I have felt it." He looked about. No one was around. Anakin had wandered off by himself, perhaps to look for the handmaiden that went along with his master. Handmaiden. How was Sabé doing? He wondered to himself, but he decided to find out the answer later. More pressing matters had to be discussed. 

Before Qui-Gon could say anything more, the door hissed open, and Panaka walked in. He was no longer frowning as much, Obi-wan observed. All onboard were gaining hope as they traveled toward Coruscant.

"The queen wishes to see Master Jinn." He announced, nodding towards Qui-Gon. Master and apprentice glanced at each other.Very soon the queen herself walked in, skirts rustling. Two handmaidens followed her. Eirtaé and--for a moment he thought it was Sabé, but with a sinking feeling, he realized it was not her.No Sabé. Obi-wan repressed another wave of disappointment. What was wrong with him?

"Master Jedi," she began, seating herself to a chair that Eirtaé had drawn up. "I have received news that you battled a dark warrior shortly before the ship took off. I came to see how you are doing."

"I am fine, your Highness. I did not get injured." Qui-Gon was quick to reply. He sensed that she had another reason for coming here, but he wasn't sure what it was. 

"That is good." She nodded. "Please stay in your chambers until you are fully rested. I will send some crew members to get you nourishment before landing in Coruscant." 

"There is no need, really…" Qui-Gon began, but the queen cut him off.

"I insist. You have done much, and this is the least I can do. And this is also a way for apologizing to you and your apprentice, for ever even doubting you." She smiled wryly at this. Obi-wan could've sworn he'd seen that smile before, but it disappeared quickly before he could think more about it. "Do you have any idea on who your attacker might be?" 

"Very likely he is after you and your life, your Highness." Qui-Gon said, a shadow darkening his brow. "He might be following you after Coruscant. After all, he has followed us to a planet like Tatooine…" 

"I see." If the news of a killer troubled her, she did not show it. "I will make sure to take the necessary precautions." She stood up, and her handmaidens were behind her in a heartbeat."Please get some rest, Master Jedi. I will leave you and your apprentice to talk." She looked at Obi-wan. "He has a good soul, and I thank him for all he has done for us." The gaze lingered a little longer, and then she turned to leave. 

~~**~~

The truth was shortly revealed afterward—Padmé came forward and admitted that SHE was the Queen Amidala, and not Sabé while asking the Gungans to aid them in the war against the Trade Federation. Obi-wan shared a surprised, if not amused, look, with Qui-Gon. How could Sabé not be the queen? Obi-wan wondered. In her was every trait that a queen should have…

At first, Sabé wanted to argue, but the look on the queen's face silenced her. Then she kept her peace. She understood. For the Gungans to truly trust them, they must show the truth…

Under the shady forests of Naboo, as the Gungans assembled and Amidala discussed the plans for penetrating the Theed, she called for Sabé, who was still dressed up in the queen's battle attire.

"Your Majesty." 

"Handmaiden, Saché and Yané and some of our officers will accompany you as my backup. Do not wander far from us or let the droids delay you for too long. Yet do not be so reckless as to alert the Viceroy of your presence." Amidala instructed her in a stern voice. She was queen again—not just of her revelation, but also by her very stance and tone.

"As your Majesty commands." Sabé bowed deeply. Amidala put a hand on her shoulder, and Sabé looked up in surprise. Amidala smiled sadly. It might be the last time they would see each other. 

"You have been a good friend. I thank you." She said softly, allowing a small smile to show as she hugged Sabé tightly. 

"I won't fail you." Sabé whispered, hugging her queen and her friend in return.

~~**~~

"You must think yourself very clever." A familiar voice commented as Sabé was reviewing the blasters laid out on the grass. Obi-wan Kenobi walked towards her and she rose up to meet him. 

Sabé suddenly felt tired, but she managed a weak smile. "Yes. But who would have thought that you would easily believe the food poisoning story? Did you not sense it yourself?

"Yes…but…I did not want to blow your cover." Obi-wan replied, lying through his teeth. Sabé laughed.

Obi-wan's face suddenly became very concerned. "Take care of yourself, Sabé…the queen needs you." Sabé was clearly surprised by this sudden change and his concern for her life. He quickly turned and walked back to his Master. 

~~**~~

"Your occupation here has ended, Viceroy!" Sabé yelled, raising her blaster and wiping clean two battle 'droids standing beside the Two Nemoidians. She exchanged a glance with Amidala, and nodding almost imperceptibly, she took a sharp turn for the East wing of the palace. 

"After her! …This one's a decoy!" she heard the Neimodian's disgusted shout. She smiled to herself. That smile quickly faded when Saché, running behind her, shouted out:

"Destroyers!" 

"Everyone, take cover!" Sabé yelled when she heard the whir of the approaching Destroyer droids.The ducked behind the columns just in time as the Destroyers opened fire. 

"Hold your ground!" she shouted again, hoping desperately that they had drawn out all the Destroyers from the throne room. She took a shot at them, but she knew it was futile, as the laser beam bounced off the Destroyer's shields, hitting the ceiling. Another beam hit that part of the ceiling, and a huge piece of concrete came crashing down, hitting one of the droids and destroying it completely. It crashed and…

Everything became deathly quiet.

~~**~~

Saché peeked cautiously from behind a pillar after the crash, and couldn't believe it. The other two droids had crumpled to the floor!"Sabé, the enemy is silent."

Sabé inhaled sharply. "This can only mean one thing." 

"The main ship has been destroyed!" Saché cried, her face breaking out with joy and relief. "We've won!" 

_The queen. _Sabé didn't have time to rejoice just yet. She sprinted into the corridor, in the Throne room's direction. The door was closed, jammed. A slow dread crept into Sabé's heart. She groped for her comlink on her belt, but it wasn't there. She must have dropped it. 

"Your Highness?! Your Highness!" Sabé cried, pounding her fists on the door. She was answered by the hiss of an opening chamber door. There stood a triumphant Amidala, and a very much-defeated Nute Gunray and sidekick. The two girls shared a happy grin as they hugged each other tightly. 

~~**~~

A few minutes later, Sabé was back on the corridors, blaster up and ready. She was sent on one of the "cleanup crews" as she called it, to check if there were any more enemies around, or any droid that by any chance, still activated. 

The hangar was empty. It just took a quick scan to confirm that there were no more droids. She then noticed the discarded robes in front of the opening that led to the main energy reactor. The two Jedi…and the Sith lord. 

Sabé shuddered at the memory. She had read about the Sith lords, but she never, ever expected to see one in the flesh. He was hideous, and evil was emanating from him, like a foul stench. She stared at the crumpled Jedi robes, contemplating. 

"My lady?" one of the guards assigned to her asked. 

Sabé's head snapped up. "You will stay here. I'll go on ahead to check the main reactor. 

"But my lady, is it safe?" 

Sabé felt her anger rise. "Of course it's not safe. That is why this group is staying here. It's too dangerous." 

"But…" 

"I'll take my chances." She replied, knowing what he was going to say: 'What if both of them lost?' Not to take any more arguments, Sabé walked into the hallway that led to the main reactor. Sabé felt a sudden chill. What if…?

No. It couldn't be. _Don't be such a pessimist, Sabé._ She thought.

That's when she heard the far cry from the back of her head. It sounded familiar. "Obi-wan…?" she began running—although she didn't know where. But her feet took her through the narrow catwalk, through the energy shields and…

To the crumpled body of Qui-Gon Jinn.Obi-wan was cradling his dead body, weeping openly. She had never seen a man so crushed. She dropped her blaster and rushed to his side. He didn't acknowledge her presence, and she paused, not knowing what to do. Knowing that in his grief, he would hear no words, she knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.He seemed stung by the sudden contact, and looked at her with dazed eyes. She nodded. 

The radio on her belt beeped. With her free hand she unhooked it and brought it in front of her lips. Obi-wan was now quiet, his sobs subsided. "Captain." 

"Are you alright?" Panaka's voice came through. "Did you find them?"

"Yes Captain. Suggest you re-group the volunteers. I hear many are injured. Don't worry about us. We'll report soon." She decided to omit anything about Qui-Gon's death. It wasn't her place to announce it. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. In the short time that she had known him, she knew that Qui-Gon was a good man, and it was a great loss, not only to Obi-wan, but also to the whole galaxy. 

He had just lost his father. Just like she had. This very thought made her heart break. _You don't _

_deserve this, Obi-wan. You're the last person who deserves this._

_ _

__She tightened her hold on his shoulders, as he wept.

~~**~~

In the middle of the festivities—no one was sure how—Obi-wan managed to slip away from the celebration. He was in no mood to rejoice—his master was dead and he was going to train a boy who might very well be the Chosen One. He needed to think. 

The whole palace was bustling with music, laughter and joy. As he quickened his steps, these noises faded away. He left the palace, down the grand stairs, past the sculptures of Naboo philosophers…and into the garden, into the winding stairs downward that led to the mausoleum. 

As he approached the chambers where his master was cremated, he felt a presence. His muscles tensed, and his hand on his lightSabér. Gods…

"Master Jedi." A cool, familiar voice resounded throughout the room. A cloaked figure stepped 

from the darkness. She lifted her face. Obi-wan recognized her at once. It was Sabé. 

He immediately relaxed, drawing himself up. She had called him Master Jedi…that sounded strange and new—it made him wince. He bowed slightly, and she nodded in return. 

"Handmaiden Sabé…what are you doing here?" he found himself asking.

"Keeping vigil over Qui-Gon Jinn." She replied smoothly. "As our last tribute to him."

He then suddenly recalled that he hadn't seen her of late…so this was where she was all this time? "I thank you." He said softly. 

"We can only do so much." Sabé said, sadness evident in her voice. "We hope—I hope that you will make good use of what he has taught you, Master Jedi." 

"Yes. That would be a more fitting tribute to him…" he whispered to himself. There was a moment's silence as Obi-wan regarded the ashes that had once been his beloved Master. Then his doubts and troubles washed over him anew.

"Master Jedi…if it is not too intrusive, may I know what is troubling you?" it sounded more like a command than a question, and for one absurd moment, Obi-wan wanted to laugh. Sabé went on, blissfully oblivious to his thoughts. "You have come here for a reason. Your heart is heavy and sad." 

Obi-wan peered into the darkness, but only saw the hood and the cloak Sabé was wearing, as if she was part of the shadows itself. "I did not come here to burden other people with my troubles…" he began. 

"I would have not offered you help had I not wanted to help you with your burden." Sabé replied comfortingly. "You and your master has done so much for all of us that I should be cursed if I had not tried to help you now. Now that Master Qui-Gon is gone, the only way for us to truly pay him back is by helping you." Saying this, she pulled back her hood, and smiled gently at Obi-wan. It was the first time that she had smiled at him and he was genuinely taken aback. 

Before he could stop himself, he leaned back against the cool stonewalls and began to talk. His doubts—true, he was now a Jedi, but was he ready to be a Master? He didn't think so. He even felt that Yoda doubted him, and this added to his burden even more. With Qui-Gon's abrupt death, he still thought that he needed to learn some more things—even though his master told the Jedi Council that he had nothing else to learn from him. A Master for a young boy who was the Chosen One, the one who would bring balance to the Force! Obi-wan wasn't afraid—but wasn't sure if he had the right qualifications for such a daunting task. He was confused now, and felt very alone. He was glad that Sabé's reassuring presence was there to hear him verbalize his thoughts. He felt like a load was lifted from his shoulders. 

Was it because he was conscious that he was like her, growing up without knowing any family, aside from those who had raised them? He thought of Qui-Gon, and remembered the struggle Sabé went through when she saw her adoptive father begging for her help. 

Sabé, on her part, listened intently to what this young man had to say. How different he looked 

now, and how vulnerable, she thought. So unlike the confident Padawan that she was acquainted too. He seemed to be really distressed, else he wouldn't be pouring out his heart and soul to a Handmaiden he barely knew. 

He stopped talking and threw a shy, embarrassed smile over her way and she felt her heart go out to him. She wanted to say something to help him, but for once in her life, she could find no words to do so. She suddenly felt vulnerable herself, painfully aware that she was just an eighteen-year-old, who barely knew anything about life. 

"You have your doubts, and your fears have a real basis." She finally said, hoping her voice 

wouldn't tremble. She studied him after a moment's silence and went on. "I understand you perfectly. However, you must not let these worries cloud your heart and mind." 

Obi-wan had to smile at that. "You sound like a Jedi Master." He remarked. 

"Do I?" Sabé's eyes widened at that. Obi-wan could see a smile on her lips, but her voice sounded embarrassed. "I must sound rather foolish to you then…forgive me, I advised you when you asked for none…" 

'No, it's alright." Obi-wan interrupted her. "I greatly appreciate your sympathy and concern, Handmaiden." He hoped that would ease her embarrassment. "More than anything, it is I who should ask for your forgiveness, for being intrusive while you are doing your duties."

"Ah, but your intrusion is a great honor for me, Master Jedi." Her kind brown eyes were shimmering with sincerity. Obi-wan studied her face intently—her resemblance to the queen was striking, for they looked very much alike, but at the same time, it was different, the way sisters were alike and different in appearances. She possessed a nobler face, he decided, cooler and more thoughtful than the queen. He attributed it to the fact that Sabé was older than Amidala. 

She must have noticed his intent stare so she quietly (and a little self-consciously) slipped back the black hood over her head, once again covering her features. 

"You should go back to the festivities, Master Jedi, else Queen Amidala and the other dignitaries miss you." She suggested, her voice cool and alien from him once again. "Celebrations here in Naboo are frequent, but this is the first time there is actually something to celebrate about. It doesn't always have to be self-congratulatory. It is a marking of a bright future. You, of all people, should be the one celebrating the most." 

Obi-wan reflected on this remark. "And you…?" he finally inquired.

"I will stay." She said in a firm voice that left no room for argument. "As my duty and my privilege." 

Obi-wan bowed deeply, sadness and doubts temporarily forgotten in his admiration for the Handmaiden, now knowing why the queen favoured her among the rest. "Then I take my leave, Handmaiden Sabé. My thanks and gratitude will be yours always. May the Force be with you." 

"I thank you, too, Jedi Kenobi, for helping Naboo's people and her queen." She replied. With this, and a soft rustling of his Jedi robes, Obi-wan left the mausoleum. Sabé stepped back into the shadows, contemplating the unexpected meeting that just took place.

~~**~~

_I wonder what time it is? _Sabé thought to herself, several hours after her conversation with Obi-wan. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft _thump thump thump _from the stairs. Her body tensed, but relaxed immediately when she saw Rabé come down the stairs. 

"It's almost dawn." She told Sabé softly. "You can go back to the palace now."

"Did you enjoy the celebrations?" Sabé asked, smiling. Rabé nodded. 

"Immensely." 

"I'm glad." Sabé said as she kissed her friend on the cheek. "Hope you met someone interesting." 

"Now go get some rest. I think the Jedi wants to talk to you." Rabé whispered in her ear, returning the small jest. 

~~**~~

Rabé was right. It was not hard to spot the Jedi in his brown robes, standing in the lush green gardens of Theed palace. She forced herself not to quicken her pace. Obi-wan caught sight of her, too, and walked up to meet her.

"Good day, Handmaiden Sabé." He greeted. 

"Good morning, Jedi Kenobi." She returned the greeting, nodding slightly. "Visiting the gardens, I see."

"It's very beautiful." He agreed, studying the well-manicured lawns. "There's nothing in Naboo that isn't beautiful, I think." He added. They walked along in silence, enjoying the scenery and each other's company. He looks more relaxed now, she thought. Sabé was glad. They reached the foot of the stairs that led upwards to the entrance of Theed. 

"I must be on my way now, and leave you to your peace." She told him politely, preparing to leave. He surprised her when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. 

"When can I see you again? —I mean, after you have rested, of course." He asked, stammering a bit, unsure of how this all went. Sabé smiled, a light blush coloring her cheeks. But she had to disappoint him.

"I have duties after my resting hours." She replied. "I still have many things to do." She paused; feeling keenly disappointed herself, seeing his face fall and his vain effort to hide it. "The queen needs me."

"Oh." His smile looked forced. "I understand. I'm sorry for even bothering you."

"You never were a bother, Jedi Kenobi." She smiled again and hurried up the stairs, feeling his gaze on her back.She resisted the urge to look back at him. A voice in her head warned her not to, she knew it would be pointless, futile. He was leaving tomorrow; she had to make that clear to herself. 

She must forget that Obi-wan Kenobi ever existed. 

~~**~~

"Your aim is a little low, your Highness." Sabé gently instructed the young woman, raising Amidala's elbow, adjusting it. "You must be tense, alert. Your posture is too relaxed." 

"You will not be easy one me. I like that." Amidala grinned, sweat pouring down the sides of her face. 

"Why, your Highness, I assumed you expected nothing else." Sabé replied in mock surprise, replacing the dummy blaster back to her belt. "Okay, let's rest for a while." 

"No, it's okay." Amidala said, sitting beside Sabé. "No more training today."

That certainly wasn't something Sabé was used hearing Amidala say. "Your Highness?" she gave the leader a puzzled look. "But we've barely begun." 

"Peace, Handmaiden." Amidala's smile just widened. "You can have the rest of the day off. Yané can train me in your stead." 

"But I don't understand…" 

"You can thank me later." She cut Sabé off, making no room for objections. "Go on. You can go see him now." 

"See him? See whom?" but she already knew whom Amidala was referring to.

"The Jedi of course." Amidala's brown eyes glinted mischievously, brushing sweat-soaked hair from her face. "Eirtaé and Rabé are positively jealous. They said you annoyed him to no end." 

"The Jedi? Obi-wan…?" Sabé echoed hollowly. Amidala's smile faltered as her friend grabbed the dummy blaster and began firing at the blank wall. 

"Sabé, what's wrong?" 

"Can I…can I just refuse you on that?" Sabé asked softly. "I have no desire to see him." 

"Sabé, I'm not stupid. Why are you acting strange? I know you want to see him—I know you better than anyone. He's leaving tomorrow, and he may never come back. Don't you want to spend some more time with him?" Amidala asked, her friend's behavior confusing her.

"Exactly. He's leaving tomorrow, what's the point?" a lump was forming in her throat, trying to avoid Amidala's eyes, she fired more shots, all landing squarely on its targets. 

"You know what I think? I think you're in love with him." Amidala countered hotly.

"You don't know that." It touched Sabé that Amidala was deeply concerned for her happiness, but 

perhaps she was too much of a romantic at heart. "What I'm doing right now, this is what I love." 

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two friends. "Oh Sabé, why are you doing this to yourself?" Amidala whispered. Sabé thought her heart would break right then and there. 

~~**~~

_Why won't you be true to yourself? _Amidala's parting words haunted Sabé as she watched the deepening night sky of Naboo. Sabé hugged herself tightly. "Oh, Amidala. But I am being true to myself." She knew, she just knew, that being with Obi-wan wasn't in the future that the stars had formed for her. She wanted a life of service, a life devoted to a cause. She didn't want a family; she didn't want to fall in love. Maybe this was caused by the fact that she grew up knowing no family. Anyway, it was too late to blame anything on anything now.

He tried to start a conversation after her training session with Amidala, but she had excused herself and hurried off to another appointment. The hurt in his blue eyes was more than she could bear. But she bore it, and she bore it quite well. She knew she wasn't doing it for herself—she was also doing it for him. The last thing he needed was to have someone to lean on, and she didn't want that to be her. He was a Jedi Master now, and had to be independent. She had studied enough of the Jedi to know his heavy responsibilities. Others had to come first, not them, not them.

Oh but how miserable she felt. If things could only be different. But things could not be different, 

and she knew this was the reality of everything. She leaned over the balcony, watching the gardens. She heard the door to their chambers open. "Yané," she called out to the newcomer. "Queen Amidala wants you to inform her of the matters concerning the status of the civilians and how the repair of the villages are going." 

"I'm not Yané." A masculine voice replied. Sabé twirled around in surprise. Obi-wan stood there, looking at her intently. "I'm sorry for coming in unannounced, Sabé." 

"Oh no—not at all. It's alright, Master Jedi." Sabé answered quietly, but panic was slowly rising in her. "Please, have a seat."

"No, I won't be staying long." He said, not taking his eyes off her. She could only see his face in the dim light, and what she saw frightened her a little. 

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Sabé."

"I'm not."

"I feel you." 

"So you do." 

He studied her for another moment before going on. "Why are you avoiding me, Sabé? Just the other day you promised me your friendship, and now you're acting cold. I don't want it to end this way." 

_Ending it this way…ending it this way. _These words echoed in Sabé's mind. She shook her head. "I told you, I was just busy with some details in our recovery of the palace." 

"That's a lie." Obi-wan snapped. "And you know it." 

Something broke in Sabé. "What do you want me to say, then? No, what do you want from me, Obi-wan?!" she demanded.

Obi-wan recoiled, as if he were hit. What _was _he doing here? Naboo's magenta satellite was slowly rising in the horizon, spilling its light on the balcony, on Sabé. For a moment, the girl's mind was open, and he felt her emotions. He smiled. 

"I—I've been in a situation like this, before." Sabé finally said, faltering, knowing that her defenses were taken down. "I never expected it to happen again. " 

"I understand." There were too many things—too many things between them, too much at stake. They were two of a kind, they knew it, and no one felt it more keenly but the two of them. 

"People like us. Maybe we were meant to be alone." Sabé laughed bitterly. She was sad, it was painful, but she was strong. "I knew…I knew you'd come to me someday, Obi-wan."

"And that you would leave." She turned back towards the balcony, and then felt him walking up to her, beside her. His presence was comforting enough, and it stopped any tears threatening to fall.

"You know me all too well, Sabé." She heard him say, sighing. "I..." he paused, knowing that if he said it, he wouldn't be able to let her go. "But you already know that." She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"I wonder," he began again after a moment's silence. "What would happen if everything were different?" 

Sabé laughed. "I can easily guess your fate, Jedi. You would be some crazy old hermit in a far-off planet, and going by the name Ben." 

"Ben?" he smiled wryly, rubbing his chin. "Why Ben?" 

She shrugged. "Because it fits a doddering old man like you." Obi-wan feigned a hurt look and she laughed even more. 

"And I…" she paused, thinking. "I would be the lunatic witch Greta, living with the hermit Ben. A doddering old woman that fits perfectly with a doddering old man." 

"But no man would be as happy as Ben—because witches and hermits are a perfect match." He said softly. Sabé stopped laughing, her face now serene. She has accepted everything—Obi-wan thought. My love and our situation. 

"Oh, if we were only a witch and a hermit." She agreed, sighing sadly. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. He was going to miss her. He couldn't imagine loving anyone else.

Soon enough, Sabé was alone again at the balcony, watching the moon rise. 

~~**~~

The Galactic Republic's star cruiser landed on Naboo the next day, ready to take Obi-wan, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker and the ashes of Qui-Gon Jinn back to Coruscant. As preparations for their departure were made, Obi-wan went back to the mausoleum to retrieve his master's remains. 

As expected, Sabé was already there, waiting for him, with the urn containing Qui-Gon's ashes. She was dressed in a beautiful light blue robe, to signify Naboo's good wishes to the travelers' flight towards the sky. Unlike most of the Handmaidens' garments, this one had no hood to cover their faces. She was very beautiful, more than when he last saw her, Obi-wan thought. 

She handed over the urn, which was beautifully designed and gorgeously made, with carvings and gems set on the polished stone. Of course nothing less was expected of a country of arts such as Naboo. Obi-wan bowed deeply in return. 

"I wish you a good trip, Master Jedi," she said softly after this short ceremony. "And may the gods be pleased to cross our paths again." She added, her eyes looking into his.

Before he knew what he was doing, Obi-wan stepped closer and pressed his lips against Sabé's forehead. He expected her to be angry or shocked (as he himself was very shocked by his own actions!) but instead she simply closed her eyes, and he felt her accept him sweetly and quietly. He drew back and they looked at each other again, wondering at what had just happened and what it could have meant.

"We will meet again." He promised, and then went away.

~~**~~

There were no ceremonies held in their departure. Sabé stood by the queen with the rest of the Handmaidens. The rest of Naboo's ministers were not far behind. She even noted the Gungan Jar Jar Binks was loitering around somewhere, as representative for his city. 

She watched Obi-wan out of the corner of her eyes. He was exchanging words and farewells to Captain Panaka and Governor Bibble. Senator Palpatine—no—Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had left earlier for Coruscant, so he was not around. Sabé felt a little relieved and happy by that. Palpatine may look to others like a very nice uncle, but there was something about him that made her wary of him. 

She saw Anakin walking ahead of Obi-wan, shaking hands with well-wishers and thanking them in return. He was very less cordial than his master, though—energetic and warm while Obi-wan was solemn and quiet. She saw Amidala watching him with fond eyes. Soon enough, the blonde-haired little boy approached the queen.

"We will be going now, Padmé." He said, all energies seeming to fade. His blue eyes seemed very sad. "Will we see each other again?" 

The queen extended her arm and placed a hand on Anakin's cheek. "You will always be welcome here, Anakin, for you will always be remembered. Be brave, and be well. The gods will be pleased to cross our paths again one day." Sabé then recalled that these were similar words that she uttered to Obi-wan.

"Yipee!" (you know what that sounds like) Anakin cried, brightening immediately. Then, in a lower voice, "I think that is your nicest dress." He said, gesturing at Amidala's golden gown, lined with precious blue and white crystals of Naboo. Sabé and the queen shared an amused glance at this remark. Then Obi-wan approached them. Sabé stiffened and forced herself to look straight ahead.

"Jedi Kenobi, on behalf of my people, I wish you a good trip and success to your future—as well as your Padawan's." she heard Amidala say, glancing at Anakin. "Again, I thank you for your bravery and good deeds. You have saved us all from an unspeakable tragedy, restoring my faith in the Republic and of course, the Jedi Council." 

Obi-wan bowed in return. "The Council and the Republic will be pleased to hear that, your Majesty. It has been an honor. With your leave, we shall begin our journey."

"Our blessings go with you." She replied.

Sabé continued to stare ahead, forcing to cut herself off from her surroundings. He stepped in front of her, and she managed a weak smile. He took her hand, and squeezed it slightly. 

"We're friends, right?" he asked, his eyes dwelling on her.

She suddenly felt the moistness in her eyes. "Yes. Always, Jedi Kenobi." 

Everyone was waving and shouting their goodbyes, but she remained calm. He pulled away. 

Then she suddenly felt his eyes on her. She turned her head towards him, unable to resist. Then a flood of sensations poured itself out on her, nothing that she had ever experienced before. It was a mental touch from Obi-wan.

_"Goodbye, Sabé. Thank you." _She felt him say. 

Obi-wan…she looked after him, sadness tugging at her heart as his presence slipped away from her.

~~**~~  
  
Author's notes: So, whaddya think? Too angsty, too choppy…too whatever? Review and we'll do something about it. What else…Hrm…oh did I mention that I'm a Keira Knightley fan now, mm hmm…she's playing Robin Hood's daughter in this movie(?) called Princess of Thieves.   
I would also like to inform you that the potential plot to this fanfic is constantly changing, so if you have ANY ideas on how you think this should be carried out, email me at the already given address above. And hey! Winter is going to make an appearance here as err Sabé's kid! Adopted kid, mind you. I love Obi-wan and Sabé-but them sleeping together is just a little too farfetched to me! ^_^;  
Oh, and I would also like to say that yes, I know that the Sabé/Obi-wan pairing will never happen but…what the hell. That's what fanfics are for, eh? 

à YES! I finally edited this chapter! Kind of, but still I'm soo happy! T_T Ureshikatta.


	2. Handmaiden's Chronicles: Sabe's Legacy C...

Chronicles of a Handmaiden II—Calm Before the Storms

Chronicles of a Handmaiden II—Calm Before the Storms

~~**~~

Sabe was quiet the rest of the day and the other Handmaidens respected her privacy and agreed amongst themselves not to pry.Even Queen Amidala herself went along with this agreement. 

But soon it was too much for the young queen to watch her friend's tired, careworn face. Juggling in between recovery from the invasion and keeping an update on the goings-on in the Senate, Amidala debated to herself whether she should bring herself to question Sabe and her actions. 

"You let him go." 

Sabe looked up in surprise at the queen's abrupt words. Amidala had just given a speech at the city square, presided over a meeting, and was now back at Theed, preparing for her rest. Sabe was carefully removing the remaining white paint on Amidala's face. It never ceased to amaze her—they looked so alike. 

Amidala was waiting for an answer. "It was inevitable from the very beginning." Sabe said softly, moving on to the queen's hair and undoing the elaborate twists Rabe had performed on Amidala's head. "He understood that. So did I." 

"Ever the cynic." Amidala shook her head, watching the brown tresses unfurl and drape on her shoulders. Sabe was watching her carefully through the mirror. "You don't believe in it, do you?"

"Believe in what?" 

"Love." 

"Oh Amidala!" Sabe laughed like a grownup laughing at a child's silliness. "I believe in love—only not the kind of love that you mean. Obi—The Jedi," she corrected hastily, biting her lip—for mentioning his name was still quite painful. "The Jedi, he loves something else. I do, too." 

"You do not quite believe that you care for him so much." Amidala observed, not insulted that Sabe had laughed at her. "And why is that? Because you had little time to know each other? Love is not always played out in a long-term manner. It's quite mysterious, you know." 

"Why, Amidala!" Sabe looked surprised. "You're quite an expert on these issues, are you?" 

She shrugged. "Why not? I am the queen." 

"You are an idealist. I, on the other hand, am a realist." 

Amidala shrugged again. "Suit yourself.You'll be old before you know it." 

_I can't believe this is the queen of Naboo that I'm talking to. _Sabe thought to herself, running a fine comb through the brown locks. "As far as I recall, you have no romantic experience whatsoever." 

Amidala smiled a secretive smile. "I will love someone, and he will be the only one, and I won't let him go. I won't live a lie." She looked at Sabe sternly. "Just like you are now." 

Sabe met Amidala's gaze coolly. "You may be the queen, but you have no right to judge my actions." She said in quiet anger. No more words were exchanged after that.

The first few weeks from his return from Naboo found a troubled Obi-wan contemplating the night-lights of Coruscant. He couldn't get the image of that girl off his head…that Sabe. His emotions were in turmoil. Her courage, her wisdom, her kindness and childlike smile…it released something from Obi-wan, who had grown up in a controlled and disciplined manner. She had something he felt he lost a long time ago.

_It's crazy but…sometimes I feel like I want to run away. Sometimes I feel like I want to get away. _

He was a person, and in the first time in his life, he realized that he was human, and that his emotions could get in the way of everything, everything he had worked for. 

Master Yoda had sensed this immediately after his return from Naboo. "Freed from fears, your mind should be." He had advised him. "Get rid of the doubts and obstacles in your mind." Master Windu added. Obi-wan had to clench his teeth and agree. 

_She is NOT an obstacle! _His mind screamed. Windu sensed it, and smiled. 

"It seems to me that she is being an obstacle to your peace of mind right now." He commented. Then, Obi-wan realized that Master Windu was, of course, correct. He was not going to be a good Master to his Padawan if he acted like a lovesick little fool. 

Right now, Anakin was to be staying at the Temple for some finer Jedi tests and registration. Obi-wan was glad for the delay; it gave him more time to think. But every time he closed his eyes, all he could feel was the touch of Sabe's hand on his shoulder when she was with him, weeping Qui-Gon's death. This feeling brought him a different kind of peace. 

"No, this will NOT do!" he screamed in frustration at his empty room. Yet all his years in Jedi training eluded him now, and he went on his business in dazed stupor, interested only in the brown-haired women that caught his eye. Sometimes he wondered if his Master went through all of this when he was younger. But of course, it was too late to ask that now. 

He asked himself how it could have all happened, so quickly, in such a short time. How did he learn to love her so well in that confusing situation?

But then again, how could it not have happened? 

"Master Obi-wan?" a small voice called behind him. It was Anakin Skywalker. For a moment, Obi-wan didn't recognize him.

_Promise me you will train him, Obi-wan…_

_ _

_People like us…maybe we were meant to be alone…_Sabe's voice.

He straightened, and nodded at Anakin. He knew what had to be done, and there was no turning back. 

~~*~~

_He is a Jedi, and he is married to his Order. _These thoughts rang in Sabe's thoughts as the days passed, as she threw herself upon her duties. This was all she had—her duties as Handmaiden. Before she knew it, several years had passed and, suddenly—Padme Amidala was no longer the queen of Naboo. Another had succeeded her, the new Queen Jamilia. It was not long before she received a letter relieving her of her duties as Handmaiden. There would be new ones. Sabe was one of the judges in picking the new batch. In the elections that shortly followed the election of the new queen, Padme Amidala won a seat to the Galactic Senate, therefore representing Naboo to the Galactic Republic. 

More pleasant surprises followed afterward. The new queen appointed Sabe as Naboo's new Minister of Defense. Rabe became Minister of Education and Arts, and the other Handmaidens gained positions of lesser power. Padme was quick to congratulate all of them, especially Sabe. After their inauguration, Padme approached Sabe to discuss some things with her. In true Naboo tradition, there was much celebration and festivity, so Padme had to pull Sabe away from the noise and glitter to have some privacy from the others. 

"Congratulations on your victory, Senator." Sabe told her, smiling as the two strolled down the gardens of Theed palace. It still took some time for her to get used to the fact that Padme was not the queen anymore. Padme looked casual and relaxed, but still regal and lovely, Sabe was quick to note.

"Thank you, Minister." Padme said in return, reminding her that Sabe had a personal victory as well. "The queen has made a wise choice in your appointment."

"Ah, but I have you and General Panaka to thank for that." General Panaka WAS very helpful in 

campaigning for her for that position. "I look forward with working with you once again, Senator." 

"And I!" Padme agreed, nodding enthusiastically. "By the way, Minister, the queen has informed me that I am to take two ministers for my inauguration at the Galactic Senate in Coruscant. I would like you to be one of those ministers."

"I, Senator?" Sabe had to laugh at that. "It will be just like old times then!"

"Yes, just like old times." Padme agreed, smiling."Besides, I feel much safer when you are around. Don't worry, you wouldn't have to impersonate me again." Sabe laughed again. "So what do you say?"

"I would very much like to. And perhaps we could take a tour around charming Coruscant before settling in our work? Last time was too hectic." Sabe suggested, picking up a blossom whose name she could not recall. The flower glowed softly in the dark. 

"I had the same thought in my mind." Padme said, taking the blossom from Sabe and twirling it in her hand. "Sometimes I think I was too hard on my Handmaidens, never giving them a chance to take a breather from their duties."

"Oh, that's not true." Said loyal Sabe, shaking her head. "We only work as hard as you do." 

"Do you?" Amidala raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I was just kidding. Of course you are all fine people."She took Sabe's hand and squeezed it gently. How good it felt to be talking to her as a friend again, not as Queen to Handmaiden! "I am sorry if I had ever been cruel or unkind to you, Sabe." She whispered.

Sabe's eyebrows flew upward, surprised at this abrupt change of subject. But she knew Amidala well. She squeezed back. "You were never cruel, Amidala. Never." She whispered back. The two friends laughed, all sins forgiven. They had a glorious future to look forward to, both wondering what they would see. 

~~**~~

Author's notes: Ok…this one's kind of short…a sort of explanation on what Sabe and Obi-wan decided to do. Next stop: Coruscant! Amidala's inauguration! Sabe meets Obi-wan again (this is inevitable, ya know) and finds out that time doesn't heal all wounds as well as she wished…


	3. Handmaiden's Chronicles: Sabe's Legacy C...

Handmaiden's Chronicles III – Meeting to Part Again

Handmaiden's Chronicles III – Meeting to Part Again

The examinations were far from over, but ten-year-old Sabe decided she had enough. She placed her papers on the proctor's table and stalked out of the classroom, ignoring the shocked look on her peers' faces. The others took one glance at her and returned to their tests—after all they still had two more hours to finish it. 

Sabe stretched out her arms and yawned. _So much for that. Wonder what I'll do next? _She asked herself, looking around. She considered going to the combat chambers then decided against it, for her body needed to relax, not to wind itself more. She glanced outside the hallway's huge windows and saw the gardens. Found her answer. 

The weather was perfect—not too sunny, but not too cloudy. Sabe strolled on the lawns, admiring the huge and delicate flowers that were blooming everywhere. In Naboo, flowers bloomed in every season, all equal in beauty and splendor. She took a deep breath, taking in the flowers' spicy scent.

She suddenly heard a rustling movement near one of the bushes. Sabe moved forward to inspect it, and was surprised to see a girl sitting on the grass, feet folded neatly under her dress, hidden from view.The girl seemed to be equally surprised at Sabe's sudden appearance. 

"Hello." Sabe greeted. "What's your name?" 

"Amidala." The girl answered, not taking her eyes off the newcomer. "Who are you?" 

"My name's Sabe." She replied, settling on the grass across the girl's position. "You're a new face here. Are you one of the examinees?" the girl nodded. 

_Wow_, Sabe thought, _this kid must really be something! _Examinations for political leadership were usually given to youngsters at least ten years of age. By Sabe's rough estimate, the girl was around six years old. 

"So your name's Amidala, eh?" Sabe lay down on the grass, feeling the soft short leaves brush her face, luxuriating in its fresh dewy scent. "What's your real name?" In traditional Naboo, if a child as deemed fir for leadership or political office, they usually adopted a more formal name for the child. Since Sabe grew up in Theed, her real name was considered formal enough. (I don't know—can't explain it very clearly.)

"Padme." The girl replied. "They call me Padme back home." Judging by her accent, short hair and clothing material, 'home' was probably in the mountains, from a farmer's family only too grateful to give their daughter away to a better life. 

"So, Padme, isn't it a little too early to be done with the exams? It goes on for two more hours, you know." 

Padme blinked innocently. "But the test is easy. Why, you're out early yourself." 

Sabe smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm a different case altogether. I just don't like politics, so I didn't take the test seriously, might save Naboo from trouble. I'd rather be a—a pilot, or something." 

"A pilot?" Padme's eyes brightened. "That's interesting." 

"All I'm saying is—even if they're grooming me towards politics, I don't like it, and I won't pretend that I do. Hey, what are you doing?" 

The little girl was stroking Sabe's long brown hair that was spread out on the grass. She plucked out tiny wildflowers and began braiding it Sabe's locks. "I like your hair." She said simply.

"Why don't you grow out yours, then?" Sabe asked, glancing at Amidala's short crop. 

"Short hair is the most practical style when you're a worker." Amidala replied matter-of-factly, picking up more flowers.

"You know, you should grow it out. When you become leader, they'll twist your hair into different shapes." Sabe twirled her index finger in the air, outlining a passing cloud in the sky. "You'd look really pretty, I'm sure." Amidala giggled at this. The two girls went on chatting happily until the sun set low in the sky…

"Sabe?" Amidala's voice broke Sabe's reverie. They were standing on the staircase leading to Theed's gardens, and judging from where Sabe was looking at, Amidala had already guessed what she was reminiscing about. She smiled in understanding. 

"Well, ladies." Sio Bibble strode towards them, hale and hearty as ever. "Ready to go?" 

Sabe broke into a fond smile as she saw her adoptive father. "Of course, Uncle. Lead the way!" 

She linked arms with him and Amidala, grinning from ear to ear. 

_I never thought she'd be this happy again. _Amidala thought to herself as Sabe chatted away in an unusually merry way, relaying her plans to tour Coruscant's mainland after the Senate inauguration. Bibble was smiling and nodding to everything she said, even remarking once: "How much have you changed, Sabe, since I first saw you when you were six!" 

How much had she changed? She vaguely remembered her past, only pieced together fragments of memories. Yet she knew that what she had was not good enough. What she had was a distorted image, something that could very be far from the truth. 

The only thing she knew about her parents was the fact that they were ambassadors to different planets, including Coruscant.She just found out that she was actually born in Coruscant and stayed there for three years before the accident her parents met on the way home to Naboo. Their starship crashed because of a mysterious attacker while entering Naboo's atmosphere. They crash-landed on a swampy area, the attacker disappeared and left Sabe's parents dead. How Sabe survived remained a mystery—they found the little girl a mile away from the wreck. She was later taken into an orphanage, yet no one wanted to adopt her for she was a quiet and brooding child, and many feared that she was mentally unstable. However, national tests proved her to be very intelligent, and the government decided to take her under its wing to be groomed as a potential political leader. Sio Bibble was her guardian, and she flourished under his care, shedding her silent self for a happier persona. 

Sabe disliked politics from the very start and deliberately failed later exams and worked hard to improve her skills and excel in military tactics, defense and piloting to prove a point. Bibble finally gave in and allowed her training in the field that she liked, on the condition that she would still take up protocol and politics, though not so extensive as before. And if she did well, she could continue on her course. 

In the course of time, Sabe became less cheerful and regained her personality when she was a little girl. Called a recluse, philosopher and a deep thinker, she made very little friends this way, save for loyal Amidala, who was her constant companion, despite their four-year age gap. 

Everything has led me to this, she thought to herself, gazing out of the viewport of the ship. What made her REALLY think about her recent past was when Amidala introduced her to her new Handmaidens, Corde and Dorme. 

"My sister is a big fan of yours." Dorme told Sabe, looking a little star-struck. "Really, you're quite a hero!" 

_But I really didn't do anything. I just did what I had to do. Does that make me a hero? _Amidala just shrugged and laughed. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, reflecting, different thoughts pouring into her head. When she opened her eyes, a glittering planet beheld her. 

They had reached Coruscant. 

"I hope you will bring compassion and sanity back into the Senate." these words rang in Amidala's mind as she watched the lights of Coruscant, visible even from outer space. This was her first time to return in seven years and the sight of the planet still represented some painful memories for her. She turned to look at Sabe, who was regarding the planet thoughtfully.

She must have noticed Amidala's gaze and broke out in a tight laugh. "Strange," she remarked, gesturing towards the bright planet. "I was born in Coruscant and lived there in the first three years of my lie with my parents. It's an important memory but I remember nothing."

Amidala felt her heart go out to her friend. Sabe used to have a hard time with her being "uprooted", with no family except members of the Theed court, Amidala, the Handmaidens and Sio Bibble. She often wondered if Sabe had been healed of that pain, because up until now, she had never even alluded to it. 

Maybe that was why she was so drawn to Obi-wan Kenobi, Amidala reflected, as Coruscant loomed closer. Potential Jedi Knights were taken from their parents at a very young age and trained for a life of service to the galaxy. Sabe led a similar life, very dedicated and devoted to her work, giving up many chances that could've led to her personal happiness. It was an attitude Amidala couldn't fully understand. 

"Senator Naberrie." Corde, one of Amidala's newly assigned Handmaidens, approached. "We should be docking on the mainland in less than one Coruscant hour.You must be made ready." 

"I understand." Amidala turned to Sabe. "What about you, Minister? Should I call for Dorme to assist you?"

Of all the things Sabe hated, it was being waited upon. Being 'beautified' by someone else didn't 

strike her as enticing. "Thank you, Senator, but I can take care of myself." She replied politely. Amidala nodded, understanding, and with Corde at her heels, glided out of the room.

Sabe gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was tied back in a deceptively simple bun, with five long braids hanging at the back. "There," she murmured in satisfaction. "That ought to be aesthetically pleasing enough for Amidala." She glanced out of her room's view port, seeing Coruscant's buildings become bigger and bigger. 

_Where are you, Obi-wan? _This thought came unbidden in her mind, and she shook her head, clearing it away. No. She didn't come here for this. 

"Minister." It was Amidala's voice, yet it was deeper, serious, in the voice that she adopted in professional situations. She was garbed in Senator's robes, but this time, no white makeup. "Are you ready?" 

Sabe took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready, Senator." 

For a wonder, Amidala broke into a smile (she rarely does, when she's in a professional mode). "Chancellor Palpatine has come to welcome us."

Sabe's blood froze. "Uh…he did? That's…very thoughtful of him." She remarked.

Amidala didn't notice her friend's strange reaction, and if she did, she didn't say anything about it.Sabe knew that the Chancellor's presence made her friend happy. This meant Naboo had a very strong supporter and was finally given some presence and gravity within the Senate. After all, it was Amidala who moved the vote for no confidence seven years ago.

Seven years made no difference. Palpatine still gave her the heebie-jeebies. He strode towards the ship's ramp, all smiles and confidence. He held out a hand to Amidala. "Welcome again to Coruscant, Senator." He greeted her warmly. Amidala smiled at him in return. "I look forward to working with you again." 

"Congratulations on your reelection, sir." Sabe greeted softly. Palpatine's attention turned to her. 

"Minister Maberrie—ornament of Naboo!" he cried, putting an arm around her shoulders, making her skin crawl. Sabe certainly didn't like being called an ornament of Naboo. "Yes, yes. My homeworld is certainly on the course of prosperity, with able and talented leaders like you." He chuckled. 

Sio Bibble didn't seem particularly enchanted. In fact, he said very little as Chancellor Palpatine accompanied them to their suite. Palpatine was very amiable and charming, and she sensed that Amidala particularly liked this sort of attention. Sabe wondered how her friend could stand it. 

"Please, please, Amidala. Come to the Library with me?" 

Amidala swatted her away. "No. I need my sleep, you bookworm. Why don't you go bother someone else?" She adjusted her position on the bed, but Sabe was undaunted. 

"What are you looking for anyway?" 

"References." Sabe's tone was serious now. "Military strategies, weaponries, etcetera. I came with you for a reason, you know. All this research may even make me stay longer than I intended." 

"Good. Live in the library." Amidala was tired from the travel. If she didn't know Sabe for all her life, she would've concluded that she was just going to look for Obi-wan Kenobi. But she knew Sabe better than that, and her friend wasn't that kind of girl…

Amidala suddenly bolted up. Weapons? Military strategies? She fixed a damning stare on Sabe. "Don't tell me you're going to do this." 

Sabe sat up straighter. "Why not? With enough reference material, I may be able to convince the queen to build an army of our own. Don't tell me you're still against this, Amidala. You know we almost lost the war because we didn't…"

"But we didn't lose." Amidala countered coolly. "Anyway, we have allies now, and the Chancellor is from Naboo.We don't have to use up funds for an unnecessary army." 

"It's not unnecessary. We're not so quite well-off as you think, Senator. Don't live in that illusion. We need an army and no one should understand this more than you."Sabe retorted. "Having allies is almost an insurance that one day we WILL go into war. And what next?Wait for volunteers?" she couldn't help but put a sneer in the last sentence.

"I am against it, Sabe. You're asking for trouble." 

"I'm just doing my duty, Senator. General Panaka is backing me up." 

"Naboo is a peaceful country. Just asking for Queen Jamilla's approval isn't enough. We have to hear what the people have to say." Amidala was twisting the sheets now. 

"I'll convince them." Sabe stood up. "Recent events are reason enough." 

Amidala opened her mouth to speak, but for the first time, she couldn't think of anything to prevent Sabe from what she planned to do. Taking this as consent, Sabe nodded and left the Amidala's bedroom.

Sabe seemed confident as she left the room but as she headed for the main hallway of the building, she began to have doubts. Queen Jamilla greatly respected her predecessor and perhaps would take Amidala's stand on having a Naboo army. This disturbed her. Naboo needed an army, and even though a lot of people, like Amidala, lived in the illusion that they were safe, she knew she had to push that idea through. She had to.

Her thoughts were temporarily put on a halt when she passed by a painting hung on the hallway. She paused, and decided to inspect it. She immediately recognized the painter's technique—Ellidyr Alidea, a famous Naboo painter. It was so real and lifelike…_I wonder what the subject is. _

_ _

__It took her about a second to realize what—or rather, who the subjects were. It was titled, "Queen Amidala and Her Handmaidens". And indeed, it was. There was the smiling Amidala, sitting in the middle, in her white celebration dress, glowing and so impressively lifelike. The other Handmaidens surrounded her—Rabe, looking like an angel, touching the queen's hair gently; Yane, laughing as she held out the simple tiara Amidala was to wear on her forehead; Eirtae, watching the group with a small smile on her face, her blonde hair spilling on one shoulder; Sache, smiling beautifully as she kneeled beside the queen, looking up to her; and finally, Sabe, both hands on Amidala's shoulders, smiling. The familiar scene made Sabe smile.

Someone had just walked up behind her, and Sabe remembered that she had to go to Coruscant Library. When she turned around, whom did she see…?

"Sabe?" 

For a moment, Sabe didn't recognize who he was. She racked her head—where had she seen him before? The tall young man smiled.

"Don't you remember me?" he seemed a little hurt. "Sabe, it's me--Anakin Skywalker." 

"A—Anakin Skywalker!" Sabe's eyes were practically popping out of its sockets. Then her face broke into a huge smile. "Anakin! You've—you've grown up! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you…" 

"It's okay." Anakin was laughing. "I get that all the time." 

The blue eyes, the sandy blonde hair…yes, it was Anakin all right, Sabe thought. However, he wasn't as cute and adorable as he was before, but looked more mature now, with just a hint of mischief in those blue eyes. "How long were you standing there?" she couldn't help it. Even though she knew very little of him, she couldn't help feeling a little comfortable. After all, she did see him when he was just a kid.

Just a kid—who saved Naboo! "Just long enough. I see you've seen the painting. That Ellidyr is really something, huh?" he nodded towards the portrait.

"I didn't even know this painting existed until I passed it by. It brings some memories." She paused for a minute, not knowing whether she should be looking at the painting or at Anakin. "How old are you now, Anakin?" 

"I'm sixteen." He replied, flashing a smile. 

"Well…! You're certainly tall for a sixteen-year-old!" Sabe laughed.

"I'm taller than Master, actually. Makes it harder for him to scold me." 

"Oh, really?"Sabe was quick to note what kind of characters people had in a short length of time. Anakin was going to turn out a fine young man, she thought to herself. Obi-wan must be very proud of him. "How is he, anyway? And aren't you supposed to be at the Temple?" 

"Right. One question at a time." Anakin seemed elated to be talking to someone other than his fellow Padawans and Jedi Masters. "Master is fine, helping out with the details for the Senate inauguration. You know, security and such. And when everyone is this busy, we Padawans usually go to our retreat house." 

"Retreat house?"Sabe repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, to meditate." He clarified. He shifted slightly, suddenly looking shy. "Anyway, how is Padme? She won the Senate seat, right? Is she here?" 

Oh, right, Padme. Anakin sure got hit hard for her, Sabe thought, smiling wryly. "Yes, she's fine, getting some rest. She threw me out of her room, actually. No, I'm just kidding. But she is quite tired from her journey, and I don't think she's in shape to see anyone now." She hated disappointing Anakin this way, so she tried something else. "Why don't you go visit her tomorrow?"

Anakin's face fell. "Oh, well. If that's the case, just tell her I said hello. Can't be here tomorrow. Retreats take at least a week." The disappointment was audible in his voice. Sabe patted his arm. 

"I'll tell her I saw you and I'm sure she'll want to meet you again. You just came at the wrong time."Sabe then realized that Anakin came here not just to check on Amidala, but to look at the portrait as well. 

"Right." Anakin brightened again. "Well, I'm late as it is. It was nice seeing you again, Sabe." 

"Nice seeing you, Anakin. Take care of yourself." 

"Will do!" with a wave and a smile, he was gone.

_Well, he sure is a ray of sunshine. _Sabe thought, smiling to herself. He seemed happy and cheerful, and she wondered if Obi-wan was in the same state. Sabe then shook her head. Heck, Obi-wan was anything BUT cheerful. With a new spring in her step, she went on her way.

But as soon as Anakin was gone, darker thoughts began creeping in her mind. For the first time in six years, she began thinking of Obi-wan again…freely. She knew so much has changed, and she knew so many more things were going to change. 

Little did she know the gravity—and the truth of her words.

Sabe stared up at the huge building and headquarters of the Galactic Senate. Anakin had said that Obi-wan was here, in this building. Just ahead, Coruscant Library loomed before her. Sabe hesitated, not knowing which direction she would take. 

_This is not my place. _She thought to herself, smiling sadly. She walked on, past the building. It was too late to change their decisions now. Sometimes she herself questioned the wisdom of their decision. Tied down with responsibilities, she thought that she could be happy with what she did, knowing what she did was for the common good. But now she saw what Amidala had been pointing out to her all these years—her love for herself, her own happiness. 

_I tried to fully forget, but it seems I cannot._

_ _

__She sighed in resignation and began to walk. Whenever she felt lonely like this, she craved for a book or some sort of work to do. She didn't even notice the admiring stares of passers-by, human and non-human alike—she never noticed that kind of attention . Sabe remembered that Yane's wedding was to take place after Naboo's moon made one full revolution around the planet. Strange thoughts come to mind when one is in a strange mood. An idea suddenly popped in her head. Instead of going to Coruscant's main information resource library, why not visit the Defense Ministry? After all, she was a Defense Minister herself, and she was sure that a quick trip there would prove fruitful—perhaps they could even consider it official and tour her around. Temporarily distracted from her emotional troubles, she changed course and went on her way. 

Coruscant's Defense Ministry headquarters was a huge and magnificent building, its architectural structure notably modern. Sabe gazed up at it with mixed awe and reverence—she felt like a mountain girl on her first visit to the big city. Regaining her composure, trying to look cool and calm (and not too impressed) she went on inside.

Inside was more incredible than outside. Different forms of art graced the entrance, their themes all centered on the subjects "peace" and "prosperity". Sabe paused and studied them briefly, her mind frantically gobbling up everything she saw. Some of the pieces of art were beautiful, some not quite, and others Sabe couldn't fully decipher or analyze. She marveled at the diversity of different races and the different cultures, marveled at well, everything Coruscant had to offer. 

Next in line was the Ministry's library. Not the modern kind of libraries, but the type with the old-fashioned printing and binding databanks. Sabe was particularly interested in these, for these contained more accurate accounts on history, a subject she particularly liked. She was quietly reading one of these texts when someone walked up behind her, which seemed to be happening often lately. 

"Well, aren't you a rare sight." The slight cackle in the voice made Sabe jump. The owner of the voice was a tall man, with thin hair that was slowly turning from black to white. He seemed to be of forty-eight standard years but Sabe could easily see that he was still healthy and alert. He had a sharp, pointed nose and keen gray-green eyes. He reminded her of a predatory bird. She was half-expecting claws to pop out from his fingers.

"I don't see many people around this old library very often. A lot of us are very impatient, aren't we? Text is a slow way of getting information, but they're the best sources of them, if I may say so myself." Sabe smiled politely. 

"You're a new face around here. I wasn't expecting any visitors until after the Senate inauguration." He went on, studying her face intently. Then something clicked in her mind. _Not expecting visitors? Then he must be…_

_ _

__"Defense Minister Tarkin." Sabe mentally kicked herself before putting down her book to offer her hand. How could she be so stupid? This was Coruscant's Defense Minister, standing right before her! "I'm sorry, I did come unannounced. I'm Naboo's Defense Minister Sabe Maberrie." 

"You come from Naboo, eh?" his eyes glinted as he shook her hand. "Good meeting you, Minister. I'm glad a person of your stature isn't too proud to study and learn more than you already know. Good, good." His brows knitted in confusion. "I heard that Naboo doesn't have an army and wants to remain a pacifist…" 

"Times are changing, Sir Tarkin." Sabe replied, recalling her discussion with Amidala earlier. "After the threat we faced seven years ago, I don't think we could stand risk any longer." 

"I see. I can help you find valuable resources on information and actual material, but I'm afraid that's all I can do to help you. Coruscant's military is very secretive and even though I'm Minister, I actuallyhave very little power." She sensed the slight bitterness in his tone. "As you can see, Coruscant is such a busy and powerful planet that leadership here has been broken down into several groups and individuals. I'm in one of the lower parts of the chain." 

"Your help would be very useful to us. I thank you for your generous offer." 

A ghost of a smile spread itself on Tarkin's eagle-like features. "Generous…generous…well," he murmured. "I have to go on and overlook some other ways. You may visit and look into any part of the building. If you need anything, I will be at my office. Welcome to Coruscant, Minister. Good day." 

After Tarkin had left Sabe went back to her texts, a small smile on her face. Finally, some progress. Tarkin looked like he would be a valuable source of information and even if he had little power over Coruscant's militia, it didn't matter. She then decided to explore the other parts of the building after reading five chapters on the wars that took place in the planet's solar system. 

The place was quite empty and the hallways were eerily quiet as Sabe jumped from library to library, inspecting and reading. She finally reached a room where some alien species lounged around. It was a food court, and Sabe was pleased to discover that they served foodstuffs from different kinds of planets and races. She was just paying for her food when she heard some shouting. 

"Please evacuate quickly, we just received news of a threat…" were the only words she heard as the rest were drowned out by shouting and scuffling. The other people in the food court had disappeared faster than you can say lightsaber and Sabe was hurrying along as well, wondering what this was all about. 

The one causing the commotion was a Jedi. Sabe immediately recognized the coarse brown robes. There was something vaguely familiar about him, though.She stopped in her tracks, suddenly feeling woozy. 

He sensed her too and stopped shouting and waving his arms. His face first registered shock, then fear. He ran to her, pushing through the panicking aliens. The building contained more people than she thought. He finally reached her, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Sabe…" his voice. It was unmistakable now. "Sabe, you must get out of here, quickly!" 

"Obi-wan…" she stammered, shaking her head. "What's wrong? Is there anything I can do…?" 

A powerful explosion that sounded over their heads overpowered whatever Obi-wan said in reply. Everything happened so quickly she almost didn't realize that they were running. The entire building was collapsing! Obi-wan held Sabe's hand tightly, drawing her near him. She heard screaming and the deep rumbles coming from all around her. She then saw the light coming from the entrance. Then something hit her head, and she reeled into a spinning darkness.

_How did I die? Probably something fell onto me. That's why there's this heavy feeling on my chest. Wait a second…I shouldn't even be thinking if I were dead…_

_ _

__Sabe forced her eyes open, and she saw the gray stone blocks that surrounded her. And that she was in someone's arms. Obi-wan! Icy hands gripped her heart as she reached out to feel his pulse. He was still alive.

She sat up quickly, which was no easy feat because he was lying on top of her, deadweight. She gently put him on his back. But whatever feeling of relief she had was washed away when she saw that his legs were pinned under a huge stone that fell on them. Two fallen columns had prevented the rest of the exploded building to fall on them. They were in a small cave of stone. 

"Obi-wan…please don't die, Obi-wan…" she whispered frantically. How could this have happened? Then she recalled that he had pulled her over and they fell. Other than that, she remembered nothing. She crawled over the block that pinned his leg, but sharp pains made her cry out and fall back. She realized thather left arm was broken. Setting her teeth against the sharp pangs running through her shoulder, she pushed the stone back with all her strength, managing to slip out the trapped leg. With a shout, she fell back onto the rocky floor, practically feeling her bones splinter. Grabbing the hem of her dress, she ripped out a part of it and tightly wrapped it around her arm, where the pain was greatest. 

Sabe wanted to cradle Obi-wan's face, call out his name, make him wake up. Tears started flowing from her eyes, unrelated to her physical pain. She studied his face tenderly before the darkness claimed her again. 

~~**~~

Author's notes: I've decided to rid myself of Sabe and Obi-wan and moving on to a more promising fanfic couple…with a more tragic tale of doomed love and lost happiness. Yes! You guessed right! Who else am I talking about? Of course! Yaddle and Yoda! Aren't they the cutest? I could just imagine them…

(lightning flashes from the heavens and strikes Yui dead)

Okay, okay. On to more serious matters…

Why did I include Tarkin in this fic? Well, I decided that I liked that old goat and I just thought that it was a big possibility that he was hanging out in Coruscant before the empire was fully established. I kind of imagined him moving from a small place to a bigger position, ala-Palpatine. 

Oh yeah and the title of this chapter is a big giveaway…speaking of which, I'd just like to say that I want this story to be as unobtrusive as possible to whatever's going to happen in Episode II and III. I think Mr. Lucas will do a better job of making out what will happen in the grander scale. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this part. Fourth chapter's still in my head. 


	4. Handmaiden's Chronicles: Sabe's Legacy C...

Handmaiden's Chronicles III – second part 

Handmaiden's Chronicles III – second part 

Sabe woke up to a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring down at her. She recognized those eyes—almost automatically. 

"Obi-wan." She murmured.Obi-wan brushed a lock of hair off her face and smiled gently. 

"Ssh. Don't talk now. Hold my hand. Everything's going to be okay." She nodded silently, accepting Obi-wan's hand as his fingers intertwined with hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off into light sleep again. He stared dismally at the fallen rock surrounding them. Thank the Force that he had been able to get to her on time. They still had to wait several more hours to get out of the rubble, if not hopefully sooner. He was very concerned with Sabe's arm and had been working to heal it. He had lessened the pain but it seemed like the injury was a serious one. Even though she looked like a fragile porcelain doll he knew she was strong and would pass through this one. He knew; he just knew it.

As if she was trying to reassure him, he felt her hand tighten around his. He smiled tenderly at the sleeping face, carefully drawing her nearer to him. She still looked beautiful, especially when all the worries were erased from her face. He reached to unbutton the collar of her dress, hoping it would make it easier for her to breathe. As he reached for the first button, a glint of silver caught his eye. Then something tumbled in his hand. 

It was a necklace. Obi-wan carefully took it from Sabe's neck, seeing that the clasp had been broken by the fall. It was a simple chain of Naboo silver, with a ring hanging on it as its pendant. He dimly recalled seeing this necklace before, although it didn't consciously register in his mind. He turned it over in his hand. If the chain of the necklace was simple, the ring certainly wasn't. It was of polished black stone, engraved on it were letters in luminous gold that Obi-wan didn't understand. At the warmth of his touch, it began glowing softly. Then he felt the warmth of something else—Sabe? This ring—although he didn't understand its nature—was important to her. 

Then an image flashed into his mind—silver eyes—a young man with dark brown hair and laughing silver-gray eyes. The sound of laughter—_her _laughter. Then the images disappeared. 

Obi-wan slumped against the rock behind him, feeling drained. Who was that young man? Then, with a sinking feeling, he realized that he knew the answer the moment he saw the image.

It was the man whom Sabe loved. 

~~**~~

When Sabe opened her eyes, she thought she saw a ghost. She was dead, and her spirit was watching over her body with mournful eyes. But suddenly her ghost gave a cry and threw herself over her. "Oh…Sabe! You're awake…! Thank the gods…!"It was Amidala her sobs hysterical. "I would've never forgiven myself…never…never…" she was murmuring, not believing that her friend was awake, and well.

"Amidala. Where am I?" Sabe asked quietly. Her eyes were still trained on the ceiling.

"The city's Medical Centre." Amidala replied, drawing herself up and trying to compose herself. "You were in a comatose for a day and a half."

"I have?" she finally turned to look at her friend and smile weakly. "I must have frightened you terribly." Her eyes widened at a sudden realization. "What about the Senate Inauguration? It was today, wasn't it?" 

"Don't worry, Sabe. I attended the ceremonies but I didn't attend the customary party afterwards. I know, I know, it's in bad form. But I'd rather hang around crotchety Sabe than those crotchety Senators." Her friend replied, grinning.

Sabe had to laugh at that. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not particularly impressive for a new Senator." 

Amidala's eyes grew teary again. "I'm _so _glad you're fine," she choked out, reaching out for her friend's hand."I should have accompanied you to when you asked me to, and I shouldn't had been so childish."

"Don't worry about it." Sabe shook her head and squeezing her friend's hand in return. The two girls shared a moment a silence, and years later, Sabe would say that if there was ever a moment that fully defined Amidala, that time at the hospital was it.

The room's door suddenly hissed open and Sio Bibble walked in. His face was pale and it was obvious that he hadn't slept since landing on Coruscant. He walked over to his adoptive daughter and quickly pressed a kiss on her forehead. "My dear girl, my dear girl." He said softly, touching her face.

"I'm feeling better now, Uncle." 

"The bacta has completely healed her arm, Minister." Amidala added. 

Yet the concern and fright was not completely chased out of his eyes. Sabe began to wish that the accident never happened at all. She hated worrying him like this. Bibble must have seen this (he could read her very well) and let out a laugh. 

"No, you mustn't feel any more worse than you do, Sabe." He said, his kind face wrinkling as a smile spread over his face. 

"Yes, I guess so. Amidala has been doing that for me all day." Sabe chuckled and Amidala flushed a deep crimson at this remark. "Uncle, I'm fine, really. Maybe you should go back to our quarters and get some rest." 

"But, my girl, I…"

"I'll look after her." Amidala cut in firmly. "Please, Minister, Sabe is right. You look like you need some rest."

Bibble still looked unconvinced, but with a sigh, he conceded. "I'm an old man, Sabe. Maybe you two are right. Get well soon. I'll be waiting for good news." With that and another kiss on Sabe's forehead, he left. 

Amidala saw her friend's tender and wistful eyes on Bibble as he left. Sabe loved the old man dearly and she knew that she ever lost him…it would devastate her. 

_ _

"Hey look at this." Amidala hauled something from the nearby table and for the first time Sabe noticed that small array of bouquets in her room. 

"Flowers…and plants. Where did they come from?" she asked curiously.

"From the Senate…Minister Bibble…" –Sabe grinned—" aaand…" Amidala's face popped up again and propped a pot on the bed. "…From me." 

It was not a very pretty flower. In fact, Sabe wasn't even sure it was a flower, for it stood on thick dark-green stalks and had a huge bobbing sphere on the end. The sphere was mottled red and white, and had three folds on its surface. Sabe tried her best to be polite. "Uh…it's very…uh…interesting, Amidala."

"No! No! That's not all!" her friend laughed, recognizing her feigned politeness. She took Sabe's water glass from the table and poured a little on the pot's soil. It shimmered for a moment before sinking into the dirt.

"What? We're gonna watch it grow?" 

"Ssh!" Amidala's eyes were twinkling with amusement. Then, to Sabe's surprise, the flower straightened up and produced a noise from one of its folds (the biggest fold). She could've sworn it was like a cough. She was even MORE surprised when the flower began to sing a local Naboo love song. It sounded so much like a human, and the flower was clearly enjoying it, swaying a little on its stalk as it sang melodramatically. 

Amidala laughed and Sabe shushed her. "Don't worry, it won't get offended." The younger girl informed her. Sabe was watching the whole thing with amusement, although she couldn't help giggling at the tail end of the song. She burst into applause, and the flower gave a little bow, then became still again. 

"A plant with vocal chords! How did you…" Sabe breathed.

Amidala chuckled. "I knew you would like that.It's the latest craze here on Coruscant. I taught him that song myself."

Sabe made a face. "Ugh. No wonder it sang like that." Amidala was a woman of many talents, but singing wasn't one of them. Amidala feigned a hurt look and the two friends giggled again.

"Wanna try it again?" 

"Can we teach it a _new _song?" 

~~**~~

All that time Sabe was trying to distract herself from thoughts of Obi-wan and why he didn't come and visit her. She only remembered a little since the time they were pulled off the rubble. Obi-wan had said that he wasn't injured and was proceeding to the Temple at once, and would they please take the young woman to the hospital. She felt hurt that he would just leave her there, and wondered at his strange behavior. 

Amidala was quietly reading a book nearby, and saw her friend's face. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh…I was just wondering…maybe you were busy and well, I don't mind if you just leave me on some matters of your own…you know…" Sabe began clumsily. Amidala smiled in understanding.

"It's fine. The Senate knows that I'm your family. There isn't much to do, anyway. The old Senators still have to wrap up some jobs." She returned to her book.

"Amidala." The Senator looked up in reply. "Hasn't he…hasn't he come yet?" 

Amidala smiled sadly. She knew whom Sabe was referring to. "No, not since you came here, I didn't see him." 

"I see." 

"A pity, actually. I wanted to thank him for helping you. I thought you could explain his absence." 

Sabe shook her head. "No, I don't. I think I…" her hands strayed towards her neck, towards her pendant, which she always held when she was worried. Now her fingers grasped empty air. 

"Amidala!" she cried out, her voice full of alarm. 

"What is it?" Amidala was quickly at her side. 

"I didn't realize it…my necklace…he gave it to me…it's gone!" Sabe tripped over her words, brown eyes filled with shock and fear.

"Couldn't you have just misplaced it?" 

"No…I was wearing it when I…" It was too much for Sabe and she dissolved into tears. Amidala hugged her friend. 

"We'll find it. Don't worry. Don't cry now, Sabe." Amidala tried to comfort her, but she wondered if there was any truth in her words. 

~~**~~

Obi-wan fingered the ring again, regarding it silently. Night had fallen Coruscant, and the planet famous for its night-lights sprang up to him. But there was something about the liveliness that bothered him, and he quickly retreated back to his quarters.

No images revealed to him now. Only the ring and its mysterious carvings. He studied it intently, wondering what meaning it held for Sabe. What meaning? He snorted at the thought. The person who gave this to her loved her; it was clear from how his very feelings were imbued on the piece of jewelry. 

So, had she found solace in the arms of another man? Or was this man the one she loved all along? She was wearing that necklace long before he was sent with his Master on that mission a long time ago. He wanted to curse it, or throw it away, but it was important to Sabe, and he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Was it all just vanity? He had believed that Sabe loved him, and he loved her with all his heart in return. Her trusting eyes and comforting smile could convince him any moment. But perhaps…perhaps…

He finally placed the ring and its chain deep into his pocket. He would deal with that later. But for now, he had to meet the Jedi Council. 

~~**~~

"What do you think could have caused such an explosion?" Sabe asked as Amidala placed the food tray in front of her. "Or rather, _who_?" 

"I didn't know the terrorist problem could be this serious." Amidala said as she took her own food tray. "I didn't want to tell you this when you just woke up, but several other buildings had exploded and crumbled like the Defense Ministry—at the exact same moment."

Sabe shuddered at the thought."How is the government handling it?" 

"That's why the old senators are trying to reconvene. But all they really could do is straighten up some paperwork before passing it on to us."Her friend replied coolly, but Sabe knew that her Amidala was very concerned, only hiding it under the façade of calm.

"Did…did many perish in these explosions?" 

"Many lives were saved because of the Jedi Knights. They knew of the ominous threat—although it seems like a well-taken out plan. But for a mysterious reason, they only sensed it at the last minute. The ones who held the jurisdiction over the buildings didn't even believe them until it was too late." Amidala was about to add that the Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi led these Knights towards the doomed establishments, but decided to keep it to herself for the time being.

"Do you think the Chancellor will be able to handle this?" Sabe asked quietly.

Amidala sighed and looked out of the window. "There are times…when I think the Chancellor is mainly concerned for himself—as he had always been, even some years ago. But we can't deny the fact that the galaxy has prospered and has become stronger under his rule. We must trust him now, more than ever." 

_Must we? _Sabe still had her doubts. Something was not right here. In the heart of the city…it was too ostentatious, even for a terrorist attack…

_Must we really?_

_ _

~~**~~

Later that day, Amidala had to leave for a meeting. Sabe let her, although she wished that she could come with her friend. But Amidala wouldn't hear another word of it, and left without her. 

Now she was sitting back on her bed, watching the Coruscant sky, thinking how much it looked like the skies of her homeland.The singing flower…plant…thing…was asleep, or at least Sabe thought it was asleep. Its bulbous head was drooping lower, and was making snoring noises. She wondered if it could handle space travel. She wanted to take it home with her. 

The door hissed open, and Sabe looked up expectantly, hoping to see her Uncle. But it was another person, and her eyes 

widened with surprise. Could she ever utter this man's name without ever being surprised?

"Obi-wan Kenobi!" the plant had beat her to it. Obi-wan paused and looked at the alert (and equally surprised) plant to the lady on the hospital bed, not sure whether he should smile or not. Sabe blushed crimson, now he knew that she was teaching the plant to say his name.

"I see you've gotten one of those singing plant things." He began, deciding to start on a light note. Sabe nodded, and fell back on the pillows again. "How are you doing?" 

"Funny you should ask that." She replied with a twisted smile. "I'm fine, Jedi Kenobi. Feeling a little restless, but I'm fine." 

He sensed her uneasiness and the barriers she was slowly putting up. "I'm sorry I did not come earlier—"

"Oh, it's not that, Jedi Kenobi." She snapped. For a moment he thought she was mad because he left her after they had been dug out of the rubble. "You didn't even tell Amidala or…or whoever where you were! What, you left me assume that you…you were dead or something?!" 

His expression softened and she turned her face away. He took her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." 

"I hope you didn't. It was certainly cruel." 

A sudden idea popped in his head. "You're becoming restless. Let's go take a walk." Then he sharply remembered a walk he took with her, seven years earlier. He smiled at the recollection. 

Sabe's face was sullen. "Those medic droids won't have it." 

"Those medic droids won't even know you're gone." He tugged her arm. "Come on, Sabe. Are you going to sulk around here all day?" He suddenly became serious, and a little shy. "There are some things I want to talk to you about." 

"Certainly, Jedi Kenobi." Her curiosity overcame her irritation.

"Will you please stop that?" he felt childish, and it was certainly unbecoming of a Jedi Master but he couldn't help himself.

"Stop what?" she batted her eyes innocently.

"That 'Jedi' thing. It makes me uncomfortable." 

"Well, aren't you one?" he rolled his eyes in reply. "Oh. Okay, then. Lead on the way, old man Ben." Almost immediately, she kicked herself mentally. Now he knew she was thinking of that last conversation they had.

"That's better. I think." He was smiling knowingly. "Up you go, Handmaiden." 

She raised an eyebrow. "What did you call me?" 

"Greta." Was the quick reply.

~~**~~

As they strolled through the gardens, one of those rare places that was actually far from the noise of the city; they fell into an uncomfortable silence. They had been talking and joking earlier, but Sabe thought it was only natural for friends to do that. 

Which made her think, _Are we really friends, or more than that? _She stole a look at Obi-wan, who seemed to be deeply involved with his own thoughts. 

"Hey Ben," she began, and paused. Ben. She liked that name. It felt personal, as if she was the only one who knew Obi-wan and no one else knew of his existence. She frowned. What if Obi-wan started calling her Greta?

"You were going to say something, Sabe?" 

"I met your Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, the other day…before the Defense Ministry came tumbling down out heads. Literally."

"Anakin?" his brow furrowed into the familiar frown. "You met Anakin? Where?" 

"Um..well…" she hoped she didn't get the young man into trouble with his Master. "At the Naboo um…Embassy. He wanted to see Amidala." 

"I see." His face relaxed. "He was supposed to go promptly to the Retreat House. Oh well. Little side trips don't do much harm, do they?" 

"No." she breathed in relief. "I think not."

Another silence. It was driving her crazy. "Um…well, you grew a beard! Why did you grow a beard?"

"Oh this." He placed a hand on his chin, his eyes thoughtful. "Thought it would make me look more handsome. It does heighten the effect, doesn't it?" Sabe shook her head slowly. "Oh, drat." He smiled.

"Handsome's not the word. Respectable." Sabe said, staring at him. _You're handsome enough, you don't need to heighten the effect, or else you'll knock me unconscious. _Obi-wan seemed to have heard those words and laughed gently. Sabe blushed crimson again.

"So, what have you been up to, Handmaiden?" 

"Oh! These seven years? Running around…here and there and back again." She laughed self-consciously. 

"I see." He was nodding in mock seriousness, laughter clearly restrained. "Must have been awful work." 

The reminder of seven long years without seeing or communicating with him made Sabe's heart ache. She slipped her hand through his, and blushing furiously, whispered, "I missed you. Oh, I missed you so much my Ben!"

Her voice filled with such tenderness and longing constricted something in his chest. He looked at the brown hair pressed closely against him, and he caressed it, almost feeling awe-struck. Then he remembered the job at hand. He pulled away from her, and the hurt look in Sabe's eyes was more than he could bear. 

"I came to return something to you. I found it when we were trapped in the rubble." And saying so, he produced the ring and its chain and held it up. He expected her to be ecstatic and extremely grateful, but instead, she solemnly accepted it from him with a quiet 'thank you' before slipping it around her neck. 

Silence once again. This time it was Obi-wan who felt uncomfortable. He wanted to ask her whom the young man with green that the ring revealed to him, but he wasn't sure how she would take the question.

Or was it he didn't know how he would take the answer?

"His name was Lorien. Hegave me this ring before he left." She began quietly, as if reading his thoughts. Obi-wan breathed sharply. So it was true. 

"There wasn't a time in my life that I didn't love him." She knew what she was saying hurt him, but he needed to know the truth behind the ring. "He even promised me that he would marry me someday." 

"But you know how it is in Naboo. I was an orphan, born to strange and dead parents. I was indebted to the government. Lorien was one of the planet's elite. I don't really know why our paths crossed but it did. His family, of course, wouldn't have it. If only I had been involved in politics as much as Amidala, they would have accepted me better, but I wasn't." she looked away. "I wasn't worth much. I'm an uprooted child." 

Obi-wan was watching her intently as she spoke. Sabe was in her blue walking dress, one hand fingering the ring on the chain, a light breeze passing through her brown hair and pale cheeks. It all mutely suggested sorrow and regret, and he felt it keenly. He said nothing, and let her continue. Hearing what Lorien's family thought of Sabe, Obi-wan almost knew what the feeling was like.

"He became angry, and wanted to marry me anyway, even though we were very young. It was foolish, and of course everyone was against it now." By everyone he knew that she meant Sio Bibble. "Even I refused him on that request." Here her eyes darkened. 

"Suddenly, he left. Without telling anyone. All I have of him is this ring, which I found on my table the very day he disappeared. He never returned."

"Do you know…what happened to him?" Obi-wan didn't feel the dread or the hurt now. 

"People think that one day he's going to come back, but I know he never will." She replied. "He died up there…in the stars. The ring told me so." She turned to him and smiled weakly. "I'm feeling tired. Let's go back, Ben." 

~~**~~

As she settled back on the hospital bed she saw that Obi-wan's face had become thoughtful, his blue eyes now more tender than ever before. 

"I'm sorry I had to burden you, my dear Ben." She whispered softly, putting a hand over his.

"Don't think about it. I had some fears—selfish fears. You hurt yourself being truthful with me." He replied.

"Then you don't hate me?" 

"Of course not. I wouldn't even dream of it." 

"I'm glad." He was struck again by the fact that this was Sabe's side that no one really knew. That she trusted him enough to show it to him. She was like a child now—trusting and innocent.

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" he nodded. 

"Thank you, Ben." She smiled gratefully. "For doing so much for me." She finally released her hold on her ring and closed her eyes.

~~**~~

Later that night at the balcony of the Jedi Temple, Obi-wan was still awake. Outside his Jedi training, he didn't really know what life was, although he had experienced many losses and many victories. He couldn't help but feel like a coddled child. His thoughts turned to Sabe, and the hard life she led, the many unspoken sorrows that she kept. 

Why did he ever allow himself to be parted from her? She needed him, and the Force knows how much he needed her. He had a bond with her, and he knew this was the bond that alerted him to the danger that she was exposed to. His thoughts turned to another bend. The terrorist attack greatly mystified him. No one knew or felt the danger until it was too late. Why? Then he remembered the day Qui-Gonn died, the question the Jedi Council asked amongst themselves. 

_Who was destroyed…the master or the apprentice?_

_ _

__"Your thoughts dwell too much on different things at the same time." A rich, low voice informed him. Obi-wan looked up. It was the Jedi Master Mace Windu. "You wanted to consult me, Obi-wan? Not that I can't guess what troubles you. 

"It is Sabe Maberrie, is it not?" Obi-wan nodded. The older Jedi sighed. "Well, I suppose that we were going to bring this up again, sooner or later. Yours is not an ordinary bond. Not just because of your feelings for her…but by something else." He frowned for a moment. 

"I want to be with her. I want to stay and take care of her." 

"I see you have finally arrived at this crossroad. You knew this was coming, for being taken here to the Temple as a child involved no free will from you." Windu's eyes dwelled on him, as if he could see his very soul. "And now you want to exercise this free will." 

"I can serve the Temple as well as before, Master Windu. I do not wish to leave the Jedi Temple." 

"Being a Jedi and being a person is different. It may surprise you with the differences." Windu looked out to the Coruscant night sky. "Don't you wonder why, of all people, you were born with the Midichlorian count that would pass for a Jedi's? Why the Jedi Temple took children before they grew to love their parents, their family and surroundings?" Obi-wan knew, but Windu went on anyway. "Because theirs is a different destiny. Ours is a high and lonely destiny, Obi-wan." 

"I believe that I can do both, Master Windu. I will not ignore of my responsibilities as a…" but Mace Windu surprised him with sudden laughter. Obi-wan paused, not sure if he was just insulted or not.

"I'm sorry, Obi-wan…but you just reminded me of a young Jedi that I once knew. He was very much in the same predicament as you are now." Windu said, becoming serious again. 

Obi-wan's eyes widened. "Master Qui-Gonn?" 

"No other." Windu affirmed. "He, too, fell in love with a young woman on one of his missions. He loved her passionately, not 

quite unlike what you are like now. He wouldn't hear anything of the Jedi Council said to him. He believed that he could do both—be a Jedi and a man in love." Here he paused. 

"What happened then?" Obi-wan asked, almost breathlessly, his mind racing. 

"He gave it up because of a little boy under his care. A young Padawan, whom he had named Obi-wan Kenobi." 

~~**~~

The conversation ended here. Master Windu took leave of him to let Obi-wan think. Now he was more confused than when he started before.

Qui-Gonn…gave up the girl he loved in order to train him?! He couldn't believe it. Yet, somehow, in the corner of his heart, he knew this was true. Qui-Gonn had always been a father to him, giving him the name Obi-wan Kenobi. And unlike some Jedi Masters, he explained to him his family history. 

_"You came from a desert planet called Tatooine. Your father's name is Cliegg Lars. Your mother, Iosha, died giving birth to you. Your father decided that it was better for him to give you to the Jedi Temple once he found out that you had a high Midichlorian count. I don't know his situation right now, but you should not try to find out, Obi-wan. You no longer belong there." _Qui-Gonn softened slightly because of the harsh words. _"But in the memory of your mother, you will take her last name. Her name was Iosha Kenobi. From now on, your name will be Obi-wan Kenobi." _

_ _

__It was too much to take in at such a short while and before soon Obi-wan drifted into a light and troubled sleep.

~~**~~

A cold wind rushed through Sabe's room. The young woman was sleeping alone. A dark figure glided softly towards her still form. It bent over her and fingered the ring hanging on the chain. Sabe remained asleep, unaware of her presence. 

"I found you at last, Sabe Maberrie." The intruder whispered. "Soon enough you will fulfill your destiny." 

~~**~~

Here ends the fourth part! It's err…not the fourth chapter but the second part of chapter three. Did you like it? Please read and review! As I said in my profile, Master Yoda prescribed that with my Midichlorian Chewable Vitamins, so that I would grow stronger in the Force! Yeeeah!

And, I got my own singing plant thingy! Hey, I'm the author and I have access to these things. Isn't it cute? (props up the singing plant thingy) Show them what you've got, plant…thing…!!!

Singing Plant Thingy: Diarrhea cha-cha-cha! Diarrhea cha-cha-cha!

Ah. Well. Needs some more work. -_-; 

Singing Plant Thingy: More cappucino! More cappuccino!

This plant has GOT to stop watching Beavis and Butthead…


	5. Handmaiden's Chronicles: Sabe's Legacy C...

Amidala paused by the door leading to Sabé's hospital ward, feeling a sudden chill creep into her bones. A sudden fear gripped her heart and she quickly swiped her pass card through the lock. The door hissed open and she ran inside. "Sabé!" she yelled, heart hammering in her chest. 

The room was empty, except for Sabé herself, sitting up on her bed, looking at Amidala in sleepy wonder. 

"Are you alright?" Amidala asked, trembling a little. The chill felt so real. Could she have just imagined it? 

"I should be asking you that." Sabé returned, becoming fully alert now. The two stood in the darkness for a while, as if trying to decide whether there was a phantom around or not. 

"I thought I felt a presence…" Amidala shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Well I am no Jedi. Perhaps it was nothing. Moonshine." 

"Are you ill? You look pale, but not of fright." It was Sabe's turn to be concerned. 

Amidala shook her head. "No, not ill. Just worried about many things." The room brightened as Amidala plopped down the seat near Sabé's hospital bed, chewing her lower lip thoughtfully. "By the way, Sabé, Jedi Kenobi has sent you a note. Here it is." She drew an envelope from one of her dress' concealed pockets. She grinned mischievously as Sabé took it from her. "I hope it's not anything dirty." She commented

"Amidala!" 

"Just kidding, just kidding." 

Sabé let that comment slide, mostly because of her excitement of getting a note from Obi-wan. "When did he hand this over to you?" she asked, opening the envelope carefully.

Amidala shrugged. "Just an hour ago, I think. He seemed pretty preoccupied with his thoughts when he handed it to me. I think it's because I look like you. He was looking at me like this." And she put on a dazed expression as an example. "Really, Jedi are weird." 

But Sabé wasn't listening. She was poring over the little note, which simply said: 

_My dear Sabé,_

_Please meet me under the Great Chippernimt,_

_Where the reddest blossoms fall._

_Ben_

_ _

She read it twice before folding it carefully and placing it on the table that stood nearby.

She imagined Obi-wan writing the note, somehow sensing his troubled spirit. She looked at Amidala, who had fallen asleep in the chair. A small smile forming on her lips, Sabé stood up and threw a blanket over her friend's tired form. She went back to her bed and twisted around fretfully, wishing she could will the hours to pass more quickly.

~~**~~

In the heart of a planet such as Coruscant, it was hard to imagine a place that remained unadulterated by the rise of technology. But such a place existed, claiming its place before the settlers came. It was the Great Chippernimt, so old and big that it was widely believed that is very roots pierced the very core of the planet. Its branches, big trees in its thickness, reached out to the sky, heavy with small leaves and orange-hued blossoms as wide as a human's palm. Underneath it a huge shadow was cast, and only a few thin rays of light passed through the thick leaves. 

The Chippernimt was respected not only by Coruscant dwellers, but also by the whole galaxy, it seemed. It was well known, and many tourists came to see it. For Coruscant was not only marked by the glittering lights, but also of the orange blossoms that could also be seen in space. 

Many people visited the Chippernimt, staying where younger Chippernimt trees grew under its great mother. Here visitors relaxed—climbing the trees and gathering the younger trees' blossoms, for its flowers could be used as medicine, or food. 

Yet famous as the Chippernimt may be, people seldom went deeper into its shadow, where the soil lay empty for the great Chippernimt's roots claimed it completely, not allowing another plant to grow there. For some mysterious reason, the air 'inside' was dark and solemn, as if many eyes were watching. It was dimly lit by the sunlight that passed through the thick leaves of its branches. The orange blossoms glowed in the dark, adding more mystery to the place. For some reason, the blossoms were redder when they grew closer to the stalk of the tree. Many legends of spirit dwellers and horrible curses were connected to the place, making people avoid the area around the trees bark even more.

Yet Sabé and Amidala were there. It would take more than urban legends to frighten them of a tree's shadow. Sabé was still a little pale, for she just got out of the hospital. Amidala was the one excited for her friend. 

"Your relationship seems to be going for a good turn." Amidala said, grinning. "I should be surprised if he completely left the Jedi Temple for you!" 

"Oh, do not be silly, Amidala." Sabé scolded, hoping that was not the reason why Obi-wan asked to meet her there. It was such a secret place, after all. At the same time, she was glad he picked such a place—she wanted to talk to him alone as well.

"Sabé, you know it is just this silly part of me speaking." Amidala replied, her face becoming serious again. "Whatever the outcome of this talk will be, be sure to inform me!" 

"You'll hear it first, kissing and all." Sabé held up her hand in mock salute, and then she suddenly reddened. Obi-wan had never kissed her before. She kicked herself. Why in the galaxy was she thinking like a stupid little girl?

"I will be hearing a lot then."Amidala nodded seriously, her brown eyes twinkling. 

~~**~~

Obi-wan paused for a moment, watching Sabé from a distance as she conversed softly with Amidala. The two seemed to be alerted by his presence, stopped talking, and turned to him. Obi-wan approached them and greeted Amidala politely, thanking her for accompanying Sabé. 

Suddenly, images and sensations rushed through his mind. A pounding fear, a cold chill—someone has been watching Sabé. Amidala's memories came to him unbidden, as if warning him of something that she herself could not explain. Amidala, however, was wholly unconscious of her revelation and greeted him in return. She soon took her leave, explaining that she had work to attend to. 

Now Obi-wan could study Sabé more carefully, and admire her beauty and fair face. Even in under the shady Chippernimt one could easily see that. Her hair was unbound, falling in gentle waves past her waist, bound loosely by a piece of golden cord. Her dress was colored leaf-green; yet Obi-wan was pleased to see that she was wearing sensible and sturdy tall boots ('Jedi boots' as Sabé called it) underneath. Sabé was walking around, craning her neck in an effort to see the great tree's branches, which of course was impossible to do. With a resigned sigh, she looked back at Obi-wan and started in surprise.

For Obi-wan was no longer wearing his brown (and dowdy) Jedi robes, and was clad in ordinary civilian clothing, which suited him quite well. Blue looked good on him, and Sabé's heart started hammering wildly again. Wordlessly, he drew her arm into his and the two began walking. (They really love walking do they. Good form of exercise!)

"Something troubles you, my dear Ben." Sabé finally said, looking up to the face that revealed nothing. For a moment Sabé wished that she were a Jedi and could read his mind at will. She bit her lip, wishing she had not been so blunt.

"I talked to the Council yesterday." He said quietly. He felt Sabé tense at this but he squeezed her hand in reassurance. "The Council is strict, but they do not oppress a person's free will. I wanted to be with you, so here I am." 

After a moment's silence, he went on. "I wanted to talk to you that's why I met you here." He drew her closer to him. "And I have something to confess, Sabé. I do not know if it was fate or chance that led me to you but I am grateful, nonetheless. I have always regretted leaving you seven years ago, meekly agreeing with you about our responsibilities. It is a great honor to be a Jedi, I am happy with my place, with the trials that I face. I realized only recently…" here his hand held on more tightly to hers as he remembered that fact that he would have lost her if he came too late. "…That the happiness with my place in life does not compare to the happiness I have with you. I have been thinking of this of late, especially when we were stuck under the rubble, and you were sleeping in my arms." 

Sabé turned red at this confession, and was only too glad that the darkness hid it from him. 

"So I have left my robes for this time, and decided to meet you as myself; Ben Kenobi, if you wish to call me. All thoughts of being a Jedi Knight I have left at the Temple, and I hope you will still be able to accept me as I am."At this Sabé's hands flew up to his face. 

"There is no need for that." She said softly. "Truly, Ben. You don't have to say this to me. You knew my answer a long time ago." 

He pressed his lips to her as his reply. It was a soft, delicate kiss—like a man drinking out of rare and precious stream of holy water. Sabé was a rather shy kisser and soon it ended. The two stepped apart, happiness and love reflected in their eyes. A strong wind passed overhead, knocking the Chippernimt's orange blossoms off its branches and raining gently upon them, like a fiery shower.

He took her hand. "My mind is in turmoil, but my heart is with you." 

~~**~~

"I was surprised when Master Windu told me that piece of history about Master Jinn." Obi-wan said as the two settled on one of the tree's great roots. "And nothing has ever surprised me about Master Jinn before." He added, plucking one of the sky-blue blossoms of a plant that had grown out of the soil deposited in the tree's bark. 

"I wonder if he ever regretted it." Sabé said.

"I think he did." Obi-wan caressed her cheek gently. "I know I had." 

They both were silent as they contemplated their situation. Their troubles were far from over, but for now Obi-wan just wanted to enjoy her company. 

"Your mother was very beautiful." He told her softly. "I've seen her in your dreams. She looked very much like you." 

"My mother." Sabé murmured, dimly recalling the dreams she had while she lay injured and unconscious. Was it a dream…or a recurring memory? Her mother was crying, and telling her to go…go where? She knew it was only a matter of time before their ship crashed. She tried harder to remember, but no more memories came. 

"What was her name?" Obi-wan inquired. 

"Aladora. My father's name was Vriel Mabérrie. Uncle wouldn't talk about them much." Sabé said reflectively, looking down at her feet, which had disappeared under the collected blossoms. "I have this impression that my ancestors weren't from Naboo, that's why my parents were so unpopular in society. I think they liked it here better on Coruscant. Well, I wouldn't know, would I?"

"You would." Obi-wan said solemnly. "Even though you don't remember, you know." 

"Here's an interesting fact," Sabé said, brightening a little. "Uncle told me that he gave me my name when he volunteered as my guardian. But perhaps my parents have already given me a name—it has been three years. I wonder what my real name is?"

"So there's still hope that I can call you Greta?" Obi-wan laughed softly.

"Yes. But I hope that's not it." Sabé replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Your uncle is lucky. You must have been a cute child!" Obi-wan said with unusual gaiety. 

"I was a terror. You wouldn't want to hear about it." She made a face. "Especially with Padmé—Amidala hanging around. She was a perfect angel, and I was her exact opposite. She got into a lot of scrapes, thanks to me." 

"You two are good friends, just the same. You took her last name, did you not?" Sabé nodded. 

"Not really, but close to it. Since we looked so similar, it was such a romantic notion." She was laughing, but there was a hint of pain in it. She had so desperately wanted a family then. "If it wasn't against the law, I would be Nabérrie instead of Mabérrie. Her family is so lovely." Then the sadness was gone. "Wonderful—here I am being called Sabé Mabérrie, but it is not my real name. Not even close!"

"But it is yours. Very truly yours. No one can take it away from you." 

"Yes, and that is my only comfort." Her eyes grew soft and sad for a while, then a thought suddenly struck her. "Say, Ben?" 

"What is it? You have a question?

"You guessed right. And a very silly one at that. Did you ever suspect that I wasn't the real queen, that I was just filling in for Amidala's place, all that time we were stuck in Tatooine?" 

"So it's question and answer today, isn't it? Well, I would answer that question if you would answer my question, which I will ask later. Deal?" Sabe nodded. 

He thought deeply for a moment, recalling the past events that had seemed before like a very simple mission. Then he broke into a wide smile. "Actually, I knew it from the moment that you told me that Sabe had fallen ill due to…what was that…food poisoning. That was a rather desperate attempt of covering up, isn't it?"

"It is." Sabe agreed, turning red at the reminder of her silliness. 

"I saw right through the lovely Handmaidens' bluff but I was too kind and generous so I said nothing of it." Obi-wan sighed heavily, placing his hand over his chest, looking tragically dismayed. 

"I thank you for your kindness, Obi-wan Kenobi." Sabe said solemnly, in the voice she used when she was playing decoy queen. Then she broke into a smile herself and shook her head. 

"Now it's my turn." 

"Fire away."

"It's not a question, actually. I would like to ask you a favor, Sabé." 

"Anything, Ben."

"This is quite selfish of me—"

"Oh, forget about that." Sabé interrupted. "I said, 'anything', didn't I?"

Obi-wan smiled at this, but the serious look never left his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"I would like you to come with me and see my family." 

She studied his face for a moment. "Your family? What do you mean?"

"Council has given me leave to visit them and sort out my thoughts for a while." Obi-wan admitted, plucking some more blue flowers from the massive trunk."I would like to visit my father, in Tatooine. I would like him to meet you. They also wanted someone to accompany me. I think they meant you."

"That's wonderful news. Of course I will come with you." Sabé answered, feeling surprised, honored and touched that he had asked her to accompany him in such a meaningful trip.The younger Sabé would have said no immediately, but this was a sadder, wiser Sabé now. "Is this the first time you will meet him?" he nodded. "But what about Anakin?" 

Obi-wan smiled at the mention of his Padawan's name. "He asked the Council to accompany me to Tatooine, too. The Council refused him, saying that it was my personal trip, and would do him no benefit." He was also thinking that the Council did not want Anakin to be reunited with his mother, not yet. "He will stay at the Temple, under the eye of the Council. He will be kept busy." 

"I feel sorry for him. He must have been greatly surprised when he heard that you were also from Tatooine." She remarked. 

"We have surprising similarities, my apprentice and I." He agreed. "He is always optimistic and cheerful, yet…insecure at times. He has much to learn." He sounded proud of his Padawan despite the slight downplaying. "I have promised him to bring something from his mother on the trip back."

He smiled at her, with loving eyes. "Come. It is about time we stopped hiding in the shadows." 

~~**~~

"The Jedi Council never intended to control the followers of the Code. Our situation is not an uncommon one as I have discovered." Obi-wan said, in jest, but his face was serious (that's the problem with Obi-wan. His facial expressions never do keep up with his joke, that's why they fall flat). 

"Master Qui-Gon." Sabé knew very little of the deposed Jedi Master, and she felt a keen regret of not grabbing the opportunity to know him better when he was alive. Obi-wan sensed this, and shook his head. "Even I did not know him as well as I should have, Sabé." He said, regret and reassurance in his voice. 

"It must be very hard for beautiful Jedi like you to resist women's charms. You have…ahh…met many interesting ones, yes?" Sabé was joking, but Obi-wan took this seriously.

"No!" he shook his head, eyes adamant. "I have never been interested in women before I met you." Then he relaxed and smiled wryly. "I always thought that women were confusing and fretful creatures, so I never bothered." 

"I think I ought to punch your nose." 

"Then I met you, and everything else just melted away." There was an expression in his eyes that made Sabé blush and say hastily: 

"Flowery words, Jedi. Are you sure that you had no experience in women before I?" 

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" his face was coming closer to hers, and she held her breath, waiting for the thrilling moment when he would kiss her. Then he cracked into a wide grin. "Actually, I fully agreed with the Council back then about how Jedi should try not to get emotionally involved with anyone, especially on missions." He pulled away and chuckled at Sabé's indignant glare. 

"You are really annoying when you want to be." She grumbled. 

"I have a good teacher." He replied, tweaking her nose. 

"What do you plan to do now, my Knight?" she inquired, deciding to change the subject.

"Oh, so it's 'my Knight' now, not Ben." He threw an amused glance over her. "We shall leave for Tatooine as soon as we can, for I cannot bear to leave Anakin unsupervised for very long. Does that satisfy you, my Lady?" 

She nodded, then a shadow fell over Obi-wan's face. "I know that my wish is very self-serving. But I do not think I can do this without you, Sabé." 

"You know me better than that." Was her only reply. He understood, and kept his peace. 

They came now to the forest of young Chippernimts, where humans and aliens were now roaming about. Laughter and chatter of different tongues filled the place, chasing away any worries that were clouding the minds of the two. Some human children ran by, and a little boy ran up to Sabé and gave her a Chippernimt blossom. His companions laughed at him, and he blushed to the roots of his hair. Smiling, Sabé bent over and kissed his forehead, making him blush even more. 

"I dare say, I think I'm jealous." Obi-wan commented, as the children ran off. He was pleasantly surprised when Sabé turned to him and kissed him on the cheek, too. People passing by looked on in interest and approval, for Sabé and Obi-wan made a beautiful sight together. 

"Ah, she's too pretty for 'im!" someone commented loudly. This broke the spell and made Sabé laugh. Even Obi-wan had to grin wryly at that.

~~**~~

They parted ways soon after that. Obi-wan went back to the Jedi Temple for last minute instructions for Anakin while Sabe decided to inform her uncle and Padme of her 'abrupt change of plans'. As she expected, it was not taken calmly.

"Tatooine?!" Bibble's eyes bulged, and Sabe was sure she has never seen her uncle so shocked since the Neimodians came over for their temporary invasion. "Are you losing your mind?!" 

Amidala was calmer about it, but she was not a staunch supporter. "Tatooine is a dangerous place, Sabe." She said seriously, her hands folded neatly across her lap, a habit she has taken from being a queen. "I have seen it for myself." 

"We all knew that, but you still went along." Sabe replied. "Please understand me. I know this is not the proper way of asking your blessings, but now I must do it. It's important to me."

"Did that Jedi do something to your head?" Bibble growled. "You don't know what you're talking about. You should hear yourself talk. Dropping everything for him, going away to a forsaken planet like Tatooine. All this for a man you THINK you love. All this for a man you THINK loves you. How could you be so sure of that? A few conversations with a handsome young man—and you were pining for him as soon as he left! I thought you had more sense than that. You sound like a silly little girl."

Sabe was quiet long after Bibble's tirade was finished. Amidala looked at her friend closely, wondering if her friend would get angry, which she rarely did. Unlike Bibble, Amidala did believe that Obi-wan and Sabe loved each other, and, come to think of it, perhaps Bibble did, too. Maybe he was unable to accept the fact that Sabe was no longer truly under his wing. True, this decision of hers came as a shock to Amidala, but perhaps it was a good thing more than a bad one. She was finally setting out on her own, and she was not afraid. 

After a while, Sabe looked up, and Amidala noticed that she had a small smile on her face, and one thing that she hadn't seen in her friends' eyes for the longest time, not since Lorien's death: 

Serenity. 

She was beautiful, with that peaceful look in her eyes. "You are right, Uncle." She began. "For I know only what I know, and though it may not be wise, it is true, nonetheless." She looked thoughtful and continued. "I am going, but not for the reasons that you think, but I have my own personal reasons quite different from yours. 

"I completely understand why you would doubt me now, but I ask you to trust me, more than ever." She stood up and headed for the door. Her tone had a finality to it, her spirit resolute. Yet she paused for a moment.

"Obi-wan and I…we have no played-out love story to tell." Amidala was sure her friend was smiling. "But I wonder if other people's stories are as interesting as ours." With this, she left, closing the door behind her.

~~**~~

THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE….

"…That the happiness with my place in life does not compare to the happiness I have with you. I have been thinking of this of late, especially when we were stuck under the rubble, and you were sleeping in my arms." à WHOA. That sounds…sounds so dirty. Hehehe. ^_^; Or it's just me.

I did throw them in a sort of silly situation, didn't I? Oh well, I'll explain the exploding buildings soon enough. Okay, I admit it. It was ME! I made the buildings explode so that Obi-wan could save Sabé from turning into a pancake! It was all my deviousness that caused it! TAKE ME NOW!!! Actually, somehow, that is true, isn't it? ^_^

Well, they're together! Together! Yeyyy! You know, I never really planned that they would go to Tatooine together—they have their own minds, I think. 

For all those who have been reviewing, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Your reviews keep me going…in spite of school and everything. Yes, I still have school, that's why progress has been…slow. Anyway, keep on reading. Maybe you'd like to check out my other Sabé fanfic, [Remember][1]. It's connected with this one, and has the *mysterious* Lorien in it. 

A friend of mine commented (I know she's reading this, hi BlackCat/SixWingedAngel! ^.^) that, somehow, Obi-wan and Sabé's relationship happened quickly. I know what she means…I've been flaying myself alive trying to figure a solution to that problem. Ideally, the two would have _close interaction _in the duration of Episode I, or in my case, the first chapter. Yet all I came up with was their talk, their ONE TALK while waiting for Padmé and Qui-Gon on the _Marie Celeste _and finally, their talk while Sabé was keeping vigil over Qui-Gon's ashes. 

Let's just put it this way. I'd like to think that the two formed a bond, and fell in love…well, in an unconventional manner. As I have mentioned here in my story, Obi-wan does not really notice women (which might be true for his character) and even if women cast themselves on his feet, he would not care (But I will still try, if I get to meet the real one ^_~) . What would make Sabé different? Not physical attraction, certainly, for this just plays a secondary role. They're a pair who don't really do what people expect them to do (Obi-wan IS Qui-Gon's padawan, after all; Sabe being a social outcast) and one would expect a different kind of 'falling in love' story. Okay, at least that's an explanation/excuse for _me. _

I'll just sum it up in Sabe's words: 

"We have no played-out love story to tell. But I wonder if other people's stories are as interesting as ours." 

-Sabé to Sio Bibble

PS: If you're wondering, no, I didn't get Sabe's dreams of her mother from Harry Potter. I wrote this even before I read that. I have to admit, though, that I have taken some lines from CS Lewis' _The Magician's Nephew. _It was Mace Windu's line, "Ours is a high and lonely destiny." Uncle Andrew and the White Witch said that (shudder—sorry Mace!) I also draw great inspiration from The Corrs, my favorite band! ("It's crazy but…sometimes I feel like I want to run away. Sometimes I feel like I want to get away.") I'm an unoriginal jacka**, so there. That doesn't prevent me from using more, so expect more borrowed lines. But I will be all listing them down, so don't worry. 

~~**~~

"I said to myself, 'That's it, I'm quitting the Jedi Temple and be a writer instead! So I can watch can-can dances without Master Yoda preaching in my ear.'" --Obi-wan Kenobi, on how he got into Moulin Rouge

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=329436



End file.
